Murder's Intention
by Iland Girl
Summary: As humans we are entitled to love and life, but without both we get these things called intentions. Life and Love's intention is to rip and pull until you like the pain they give you, but what about murder? What is it's true intention? Ryan x OC x Eric
1. Recollection of the Past

OK!

Normally I like to write just the first chapter and mold my story based on the reader's reactions to it, but this time I figured that I just forgot to care this time...

I haven't written a story for CSI EVER so this should be a bit of a toughy. I've only written Anime/original fics before, so it will be a bit...strange for me...yeah.

What you guys can expect is that there will be a lot of action! Who can write a **CSI** without mysteries and action? I do lay back on the gore sometimes, if I myself can't stomach it, I doubt many other could. REMEMBER that although this is a **Ryan x OC** story, I won't just be jumping into romance! Note that action comes before romance in the dictionary! Don't get me wrong, I love writing romance, but I have another story to do that with, but CSI isn't getting all it's fans just on the romance...or is it? Maybe it's all the cuties out there XD.

So I do remind you that there are quite the amount of OC's and like many other CSI stories this one doesn't always follow the episodes, but it may have the same time line to important events. I'm also an amateur to science, but will try to do my homework on everything. If something doesn't make sense, please tell me before more people read and laugh at me. I'm still in high school, and do not have anything close to a degree in forensic science.

Due to the fact that these characters are of age, there will definitely be drugs, drinking, and possible sex scenes. I don't like to have too many too soon, but as the story progresses I can guarantee that the previously mentioned will happen. I will also give you a heads up on what to expect for those of you un-decided whether to read or not.

**Sex Scenes**: I understand that some have no issue with reading heavy smut, I for one enjoy it on a special day or two, however some of you are turned away from it. That's fine. A lot of **sex scenes** (aka _lemons_) or **_half_ sex scenes** (aka _limes_) in this story won't be heavily detailed. One because I find no advantage to it unless it affects the story line, and two because I simply don't have the energy to do so.

**Drinking and Drugs**: All the characters are of age, and will most likely have a drink or two. I for one don't like drinking, and therefore I probably won't touch this subject too much. Drugs are the same. I don't do them, so i will be asking people I know about it, but other than that I've got no clue what it's like.

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Aliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Recollections of the Past"_

* * *

_I hate cops._

_They're what got me into this problem. They are the ones responsible for such a loss to the world._

_Yet they don't seem to care._

_And why would they? They never seem to care about anything, even when it comes to murder. Do they not realize that I'm lying here, bleeding from head to toe, because some asshole thought he could be slick with a woman? Not just any woman either, no, she'd been hand picked and 'ripened' for months. He was waiting the day for her to drop her guard so he could have his way. _

_Cops sicken me._

_Even as I lay in the middle of a crime scene, the yellow tape swinging in the breeze, they all take their time. Chatting away the day as my life slips bit by bit. _

_One of them come over to me, trying to help me into a comfortable position, but it only caused me more pain as he forced the bullet deeper into my gut. I would've cried, kicked, screamed, anything if I could've. He looked down at me with a depressed gaze in his eyes, pity loomed over him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't struggle against him as he sat me against a nearby tree. He lifted my head around, gently, possibly checking for all of my injuries._

_"You'll be alright kid." He said softly, before turning and calling for assistance. _

_You fools, I'm not concerned about myself! It not me who's bleeding to death! It's her!_

_My eyes fleeted to the utmost left corner, and from my position I could see a female lying motionless. Blood poured from her body at a slowing rate, which only caused me to worry more. The man left my side, ignoring the dying woman and looking for something to help me. My insides churned with spite._

_Droplets began to fall from the heavens, washing the grime from my face. I licked my lips, lapping up the savourous water. It meant life, something I wanted both of us to cling to. I wanted the woman to smile and wake up, to say this was just a bad dream and shake it off, but that wasn't happening any time soon. The black bag that some cops covered her with told me she was long gone. _

_Another man approached me, this one had no shame in showing me his pity. I frowned, attempting to seem menacing at the very least, but it contorted with pain. He crouched down in front of me, looking at my wound. _

_"I need First Aid!" He shouted, and immediately all te little rats began to scurry. It was as if they had forgotten me, thought I was already dead. A woman came up to me, the man backing off to allow the paramedics to handle me. As I laid on a stretcher, they wheeled me beside the half open bag. I could see the dead woman's face, but she didn't have the look of pain, rather the look of peace. It caused tears to rush down my face, I was thankful that she wasn't in pain._

_"Young Lady, I'm sorry for your loss, was she close to you?" The female paramedic asked me. I gulped down numerous swears and statements that were obvious. How ignorant can someone be? Only a cop or someone of the law, with their big shiny badges and their fancy shmancy guns with a waist line too big for their uniform could possibly be so ignorant._

_I _really_ hate cops._

"Elle."

My head lifted from the file I was reading at the call of my name.

Horatio had strode into my small corner office, his hands on his hips as he push his jacket back a bit. It was, of course, the signature move he'd created for himself. That edge made him seem a bit tougher, yet easier to approach. All the same, it meant one thing for me.

A field trip.

Quite literally, it meant I had sufficed in Lab work and had earned my granting to the field back from what ever I did wrong.

"There's a hit and run twenty minutes south of the HQ. I want you to come with me and detail the scene." Horatio spoke quickly before he began to turn and leave. I of course had been expected to follow. "Oooo, sounds like a tough one." I daunted, to which Horatio simply ignored as he walked out, myself not far behind him.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Ok, so it was very short, but I am writing the next piece as you read! So hopefully I'll get something out soon!

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	2. Daily Rounds of a CSI

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

_"Daily Rounds of a CSI"_

* * *

"Whoa, and I thought that case last year was gory..." My rude and snide remarks continued to spill as I stared at the side of the road, bathed in blood. Several bodies lay on the road, all marred by the concrete that they crashed into, causing them to meet their grim fate.

From the looks of things, and how the bodies were splayed, either two cars rammed these people, or one large one. Running them over it probably sped off.

"How big was this vehicle?" I inquired, noticing that the bodies were quite a distance from one another. Horatio walked up beside me as I snapped a photo of the scene."We can ask the Patrol Officer. He said that there was a report he filled out for us." Horatio offered me, but I simply quirked my mouth as I snapped some more photos.

"A patrol? These guys don't know the first thing about procedure, or even psychology for that matter." I replied coarsely. Clearly my dosage wasn't high enough today...

"Beg your pardon Officer, but I think this should meet your standards." The voice was basic and calm, but my nerve rung in because I knew the guy was trying to be rude. Looking around I saw Horatio was already holding a file, the Patrol staring down at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Horatio spoke instead.

"Thank you Officer..." He awaited the Patrol to fill in his name.

"Wolfe." The man added in quite proudly.

_Hungry like the wolf...Heh..._

I grabbed the file from Horatio, flipping through it. After quickly skimming and trying to find an error, my gut told me to stop and accept that I couldn't find one.

"Are there any eye witness's in the area?" Might as well be nice while I see him. It's just for now. Officer Wolfe nodded and then looked over his shoulder. A young woman sat on one of the benches, hysterical with all the tears rolling down her face. The P.D surrounded her, asking her questions.

"Karol Adams. She claimed to have been crossing the walkway with everyone else when her phone rang. She stopped before crossing to find it, and when she answered a bus came out from around the corner and crashed into all the victims." Wolfe filled us in, but I was more interested in other things.

"Interesting, but that is a strange thing." I said, flipping through the report. Horatio and Officer Wolfe looked at me intently, mild curiosity on both their faces. "You say she claimed to be called on her phone, but this is a dead zone for phones." I rushed through the report, actually impressed to find that inquiry at the back. "Very good Officer, seems you've caught that as well." I looked up with a small and tight smile.

Wolfe nodded. "Thank you, now I was planning on asking the bank across the street for their camera. It may have caught some of the accident." Horatio nodded to him. "Get on it."

Before Wolfe got even a step away Horatio turned to me. "Elle might I remind you that your dosage has gone up 5ml?" Embarrassment covered my face as I realized he was trying to point at my rude snippets at the Patrol.

"That's not what we're here for now is it?" I retreated before anything more could be said. Officer Wolfe seemed to overhear it, but said nothing as he continued his walk across the street.

Eric was photographing while I approached him. Apparently Horatio wanted Calleigh and Eric down here as well.

"Got anything for me Eric?" I questioned as I carefully stepped around the mess of body parts. He shook his head, but ended up pointing behind me. "I've got a bullet casing at four." The large number marker showed me where he meant. As I strode over to it, a wry smirk set on my casing landed right by the curb, kneeling down I examined it without touching it.

"Ok, so we have seven dead people supposedly dying from a hit and run, a missing bus, and a bullet casing when there shouldn't even be a shot fired. Classy."

"You think someone planned this?" Eric asked, looking at my intense interest at the casing. Shaking my head, I looked at the ground below it. Both it and the casing had been covered in a black, dry, dusty substance. "Perhaps, but I think this shot was more out of panic." I ambled over to the other corpses, but they were beyond my degree. Alexx would have to give me the autopsies.

No way I'm touching rotting meat.

"H." I called, only to find him speaking to that Patrol again. Rolling my eyes I walked over to them both. Oddly enough Horatio seemed to have asked for both of Wolfe's side arms. Just as I reached the two, Wolfe had taken them back.

"I think I'll have to wait on the theory until Alexx gives me an autopsy. If any of them show up with bullets in them I've got an angle." Horatio nodded before looking at the ground.

"Good, now I want you to identify these seven individuals and head back to the lab." Nodding in confirmation, I spun around and began to head towards the rotting flesh I dared not touch.

Something I'd only do for Horatio.

"Oh and Elle."

Pausing, I turned and looked at Horatio in curiosity. He smiled lightly, a glint of revenge perhaps?

"Take Officer Wolfe with you. I want you to tell me how he does."

Pure evil genius!

Makes me confess without taking me to church..."Alright, Patrol, I hope you can keep up." A smile slid onto Wolfe's face.

"That's not what we're here for Officer."

My jaw tightened as I spun around and began walking to the scene again. "Eric I need DNA." He gave a nod, knowing full well I refused to touch the corpse, especially not in this mood. Eric was like a rock for me to stand on, an older brother of sorts. "Oh and Elle, take a look at the ground by 10. There's a white substance on it." Eric spoke lightly as he continued on after glancing at Wolfe.

Heading to the correct marker, I looked at the odd substance as I got on one knee, before smirking.

"Hey Wolfe." I hollered, to which he replied by scaring the crap out of me.

"Yes Officer?" His voice said into my right ear. Clearly he had followed me, and had gone around me as I had taken a closer look at the white, thus appearing the wrong side that I thought he'd be on. Calming and composing, I let Wolfe take a look at it. As he stared at it, I pulled out a baggy and carefully scooped the contents in the bag with my latex gloved hands and scoop.

"Cocaine?" He inquired, to which I nodded. "Most likely, though I do wonder why it didn't seem to move with the rush of wind a moving vehicle would've caused." Wolfe look up and down the road as I labeled the bag. "Maybe it fell out of the car." I shrugged his theory off, though I must admit it was possible.

"That means we had a second car run by. The bus would've been too fast for this powder to clump like this." Wolfe nodded in agreement, and I almost despised myself for having it that way. Looking up the road, hoping for some sort of sign, I then realized the wind was going down the road. Standing up, I looked around hastily. Patrol jumped up too, looking at me curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, but I spotted my object and tore down the road in a flash. Officer Wolfe followed behind me as I practically pounced on the object before the wind swept it away.

"Gotcha!" I sneered with a smirk, holding the plastic bag for Wolfe to see. He grinned slightly, nodding. "Nice work."

My smirk vanished as I glared haughtily at him. "Yes, it's my job to do that, now if you don't mind." Spinning right around Wolfe I wandered back to Eric. He turned his head away from the smell as he grabbed a piece of hair, finger print, and other strange things off their clothing.

"You owe me big time Fey." Eric groaned to me, making me chuckle. "Of course, but are you done?" Eric nodded, handing me a stack of brown envelopes, and a larger one. I took out another one and placed my plastic baggy in one as well, before smiling to Eric. "Call me when you need me."

Turning around, I walked straight to my crimson XC60 Volvo, knowing full well that Wolfe wouldn't let himself be left behind.

Sure enough he had clambered into the passenger seat almost as soon as I shut my door.

"So I'm guessing you want me to process all of this?" Wolfe asked, to which I nodded before pulling out of my parking spot. "Normally I wouldn't even let a newbie in my car." Wolfe looked out the window, away from my peripheral vision. "However, Horatio trusts you, and that's good enough for me."

"You seem to trust him a lot." Wolfe sneered, expected a smart remark perhaps. I simply nodded, smiling.

"With my life." It was muttered under my breath, so I didn't know if he heard or not. We sat in silence for another ten minutes, but it drove me crazy to know there was someone I could talk to, yet I was too prideful to do it.

"Do you have any suspicions on the case yet?" I asked randomly, hoping to be civil with him, despite the need I had to push him out of the car. Wolfe shrugged, looking at me carefully.

"I like to put all the evidence together before I actually make an accusation." I nodded at his words. For him they were probably a moral to stand by, but for me, they were empty words. If I waited on things like that I'd be out of a job in days.

"Interesting, must be something contagious that all of you guys have the same views." I muttered haughtily.

Shoot! There I go again!

"All? What about you?" I smirked and shook my head. There was no point (nor time as the Lab came into view) to discuss trifling things at a time like this. "We're here." I muttered, finding my parking spot and shutting down the car. Hopping out with Wolfe in tow, I practically glided down to the doors and came into the nostalgic Lab.

After leading Wolfe to the lockers and allowing him to put his stuff away for a bit.

"It's the one labeled Speedle. You'll get a new name tag eventually." I said stiffly, before stepping away to allow put his equipment away. Shortly after he came up to me, awaiting further instruction. Instead of giving him one, I spun on my heel and took off at a brisk walk down the had to jog momentarily to catch up. This is the one instance I loved that we had something in common, and that was height. Though I did look up ever so slightly at him, our legs were the same length, giving my large strides the ability to cover ground quickly.

Stopping short in front of the layout room and turning around, I shoved the brown envelope into Wolfe's chest, to which he grabbed and looked down at.

"All you'll need is in the lab. I'll come back in twenty minutes to check up on you, but for now I have some other work to do." I walked around Wolfe, and began to head to see Valera in the DNA Lab.

"My dearest Valera I have something for you!" I said in a sing song voice as I entered the lab, grinning quite proudly. Valera took the package that I produced from my pocket, smiling lightly. "You're in an awfully good mood, I normally get the bitch end of your moods." She sighed lightly, to which I shrugged. "I suppose getting rid of that Patrol made me feel better."

Valera looked up to me, mildly curious. "A newbie? To replace Speedle? Already?" I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Believe me, he's actually quite a Smart-Alec. Horatio even asked me to mentor him while he's starting." Velera continued on with the DNA finger prints that I brought her, nodding her head to show she was listening as she worked.

"So he's hired already then? The deals done?" She inquired.

I smirked. "No, in fact Horatio wanted me to decide whether he stays or goes." Then I frowned. "Then again it is H who asked me, so my options are limited."

Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up, answering immediately. "CSI Fey."

"Elle it's me, I've got that bullet casing and a bullet pulled from the victim's body analyzed. You can come down and claim what I've taken off of it if you want." Calleigh's voice broke out on the other end, which caused me to smile again.

"Alright, I'll come down for it."

"Also Horatio said that you should go and see Alexx about the bodies, something didn't sound right about them." Well of course, they're dead, clearly something's wrong with them.

"Alright, I'll see her and then come and see you." I hung up after hearing the OK I'd been waiting for, and briskly walked out of the DNA Lab.

Once I reached the morgue I felt thoroughly depressed. The essence of death was obviously looming over it, causing me to feel grief for a moment.

"What have you got for me Alexx?" Said CSI was standing by a corpse on a cold metal table. I stood on the other side as she shook her head sadly.

"Honey, I don't think you'd want to see." She said looking at me. Looking down at the body, we both stared at the marred corpse.

I could hardly tell each part from the other.

"Our Vic died of trauma to the left side of the body. He had severe hemorrhaging in the chest and skull, along with his left side bones shattered while his right side earned broken ribs and shoulder. Poor boy didn't stand a chance."

"So I'm guessing that a bus really did fly through there huh?" Alexx nodded at me, and I bit my lip in thought. "Calleigh mentioned a bullet being extracted." Alexx nodded, walking over to a small girl, no older than fifteen. My heart sank, but I kept composed.

Even after five years I couldn't stand the sight.

"This little one had the least damage."

Now there's a surprise for you.

Alexx pointed to the side of her head, a bullet exit wound present. "She was shot at her height level in the back right side of the head. Surprisingly, she didn't have any blood by her, or any broken bones." Alexx looked at me, waiting for me to connect the dots.

"A body dump." I said quickly. "Anything else interesting?" Alexx shook her head. "No, this was the most interesting one, the rest seem to be the same." I nodded, speeding out of the morgue. "Thanks Alexx!" I hollered over my shoulder.

"No problem Honey."

Next I visited Calleigh in the Ballistics Lab, finding her peering over something. She looked up as soon as I entered and turned around to grab something.

"It's about time you came." She said lightly. I smiled, shrugging. "Fashionably late I always say, so what do you have?"

"I processed the black substance on the casing and it came up as this."

Calleigh handed me a paper with the content of the substance on it. My eyes skimmed over every word, slightly surprised.

_Potassium Nitrate_

_Sulfur_

_Charcoal_

"Homemade gunpowder?" Calleigh nodded. "The bullet was homemade, poorly made, but still. The weapon of choice may have been a muzzle loader, though I'm still researching it." Looking at everything Calleigh showed, my curiosity peaked.

So now we've got six corpses whom were hit by a bus in a supposed hit and run, then another vehicle comes by, dumps a body, and shoots the girl afterward. "Hmm, as strange a it is, I'll bet there's something I'm missing." Perhaps I should started writing down notes...

"Did you see the tape from the bank yet?" Calleigh asked. I snapped my fingers as I realized that it had slipped my mind. It was all because it happened to be that had told us of it.

I decided it'd be time to check up on Mr. Wolfe. It was high time I paid a visit and took some notes on how he was doing.

"I'll see you in a bit, let Horatio know I've got a possible lead."

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Woo! Told you it'd be fast! Hahaha I wish I could get more but there might be one more chapter left in me before I probably wait for your guy's reaction to this...

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	3. It All Starts Now

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore**

* * *

_**Season One**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

_"It All Starts Now"_

* * *

"Wolfe I need the tape from the bank."

Patrol looked up to me from studying something closely, a single eyebrow raised. "What? No Patrol?" He inquired, and had it been anyone else I would've taken it seriously, but _he_ was a whole different scheme. "And for the record, the bank's camera had been in repair, so there isn't a tape."

"Sarcasm, very funny." I walked right up to him and crossed my arms over my chest as he looked me in the eye. "Do remember that I choose whether or not you make it on the team." I muttered lowly, hoping he'd get my not so discreet hint.

Wolfe stood tall, a docile look on his face as he smiled lightly at me. My frown made me look bad, but it also made me feel worse that he was getting the better of me.

"Yes your _majesty_."

Sucking in my breath, I spun to look at the table now in front of me. "So did you get anything on the prints?" Changing the subject worked as Wolfe looked down at the sheets and nodded. "Yeah, the prints were all matched up, but take a look at this one."

Wolfe handed a sheet of paper to me, my brow furrowing as I looked at the name and picture.

"Erin Adams." A light smirk set on my face as I grabbed a note book and pen that was set on another table.

"White, dealer, likes guns, male, has an accomplice, has a truck, ill tempered, angry at the victim..." I tapped the pen against my lips in hopes to knock some sense into my thought process.

It didn't happen due to Wolfe coming over and looking at the paper and all that I had jotted down.

"What's that?"

"My picture of what the murderer is. He's probably like what I've got down." Wolfe held out his hand, as if asking for it. Not thinking, I handed it over to him, before pursing my lips as I realized my submission.

"How do you know this?" He looked over the list.

"I'm a Criminal Profiler. My job is to figure out the murderer before he or she is even thought of."

I looked over all of the evidence, finding the bag full of cocaine, along with the empty baggy. "This shows it was probably stashed in the truck and fell out when the door or something else opened. A truck due to the level that Erin was shot at, and he probably likes guns due to the fact that he has a muzzle loader and makes his own gunpowder. A white man often seems to have a reaction to impulse as well. And his accomplice is either white or Latino, it's hard to say..."

Wolfe looked over to the evidence as well, furrowing his brow. "While you were gone, Delko dropped off this and asked me to show you it afterward." He held up a picture of a tire mark, along with a timer.

"Have you checked for prints?" I asked bitterly, knowing more work was to be done to find this crook. Wolfe shook his head, so I grabbed the tire picture and began to leave.

"Get on it then."

* * *

"The size of the tracks weren't what you'd find on a bus. These were what you'd normally find on a one to two ton truck." Eric smirked triumphantly as I rolled my eyes.

"You made me come all the way here just to brag about this?" Eric shook his head with a smile, heading to his computer. "I also ran a search to see which companies sold this type of tire, then I settled it all the way down to a single truck." Eric skipped his details as he knew I wouldn't listen to them, and would rather see this truck.

A picture popped up of a two ton silver GM Sierra.

"This was reported stolen four weeks ago." Eric muttered.

"Then we'll have to set up a search for it, in the mean time I've got something else for you to do." Eric gave me one of those looks. You know the kind that makes you sort of want to rethink asking someone to do something? That kind.

"I just want to know if Horatio has interviewed Karol Adams, the witness." Eric shrugged. "Probably, but I think he wanted to keep her here."

"Alright, thanks Eric."

Flipping my cell phone open, I press in Horatio's number, only to practically bump into him on the way out.

"H. Eric found a possible escape vehicle that the murderer took." Horatio nodded as he walked with me.

"Good, now do you have an angle yet?" I nodded as he looked at the ground in thought. "Yeah, it looks odd though. Probably a planned event too." We rounded a corner, and I fought to keep from spewing nonsense.

"Karol Adams is related to one victim, Erin Adams. It is possible that she's apart of this. Also the murderer was probably aiming to kill someone crossing the street."

Horatio stopped walking and looked up at my now still form. "Which would mean they would've needed to know ahead of time that this person would cross the street."

"Karol Adams wasn't reaching for her phone... A timer was found nearby where she stood, along with a bullet shell."

* * *

"Good evening ."

The young adult seemed spent as she tried to keep her brilliant blue eyes open. Her make-up was smudged lightly, so I handed her a handkerchief. She smiled lightly as she took it an blotted her face.

"Would you like some coffee? Perhaps a warmer coat?" I questioned, glancing at the thin shawl she had. My own leather jacket felt quite toasty, despite the over done air conditioning that circled through the M.D.P.D. Outside her clothing would be acceptable and average, but in here you needed to 'fluff your stuff' as my mother had always put it.

"N-No...God, I just want to go home...!" She propped an elbow on the table before slamming her head into her palm. Her cries were easily heard by my ears as I sat across from her. I slumped my shoulders and relaxed myself into the uncomfortable chair.

"You've probably heard this a thousand times, but sorry for your loss." She shook her head lightly as I fiddled with my own fingers. "Especially if you might be going to jail for Homicide."

Ms. Adam's head snapped up as she looked at me incredulously.

"Beg pardon?" She coughed. I looked to the floor, pursing my lips lightly. A discrete eyebrow raise showed that I was being frank. "Yeah, we found a bullet shell by where you claimed to be standing. Also a timer which a colleague of mine found your finger prints on was by your feet as well." I laid out pictures of all the mentioned evidence in front of her.

stared at it incredulously, her eyes bulging as she attempted to speak. Her mouth formed words, but her voice was lost. That is until she found it again.

"Are you trying to convict me of killing _seven_ people? I-I don't think I'd have the stomach to even touch _one _of them!"

"I know ." I stood up and leaned against the table, my face blank and characterless. Something didn't sit right, perhaps it was her numbness on the subject, or maybe that she gave off the feeling of guilt rather than sorrow?

It was time for her to paint the picture for me.

"I personally believe you, but unless you've got the evidence to prove it, I can't do anything to save you." looked up at me, fearful. She shook her head, making me sigh as I grabbed another photo. Placing Erin Adams photo in front of her, I knew I'd get some sort of reaction. Ms. Adams began to cry again, but this time she actually tried to hide it.

"I know that they killed your sister, Erin Adams, but there isn't anything I can do if you don't help me." looked up to me, nodding lightly.

"I was coming out of the hospital from talking to my Grandma, she's sick and we really needed money because our bills for her were late. So I was running across the street to the bank when something vibrated inside my purse. I reached in and found the timer had gone off, and heard screams." cupped her face in her hands, fresh tears falling.

"A bus crashed through all of them! That's when a truck pulled up beside the dead bodies. A man jumped out, and laughed as he kicked one of the people, a man, in the face. Then out of the backseat came my sister. She started screaming 'come back! Come back!' to someone I had been walking with. Her fiance."

Her muffled voice reached my ears crystal clearly, causing my lip to twitch as I felt the pangs of sadness and guilt. "We were going to look for a wedding ring..." She whimpered. Suddenly she looked at me with a sort of hatred, but it wasn't directed at me.

"The man and Erin started yelling, something about Mark, her fiance, being the 'one'. Erin pulled a hand gun out, but a man in the truck also hand a really big one...So he...he..." Ms. Adams bit her lip as she started to cry again.

"What did the truck and men look like?" I asked softly, knowing she was fragile.

"Silver, one was l-latino...I th-think the other was...white..." The end of her sentence's pitch rose up high. I walked around the table a patted her shoulder, knowing very well what she must be going through. "I'll do you a favor. Due to the fact that you are a witness, you are safe as long as you testify against these crooks."

She nodded numbly. "And in return for helping me, I'll nab these guys and give them what they deserve." Slowly, I walked out of the room, leaving the grieving sister to think and brood.

Horatio looked at the broken women through the glass. I reached him, but he was still watching her.

"If we find that truck, we've got the murderers." I said. Horatio nodded, finally looking at me. "We still have one last part after that." It was my turn to nod, before I turned and began walking away.

"We still have a bus to catch." I mused.

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that this bus came right through the city and no one noticed anything strange even _after _it was smeared and covered with blood?"

I stared at the supposed finders of the missing bus. Eric and Wolfe had already confirmed that it was matching the victims' DNA and were now nodding at me with the same amazed expressions. Two country folk had happened upon it on a hiking trip, the older of the two boasting that they were planning on trashing it before they heard of the 'missing bus' report.

But we had never sent one out...

I had planned ahead and looked at the local bus registry. They told me the number of the missing bus, and unfortunately they found a match.

"This bus was just a regular down the street." I mused as I walked up to it. Eric snorted as he too got closer. "Which means..." We looked at each other as Wolfe open the door, after taking pictures of course (and I couldn't help but hate every moment of him doing things correctly.).

He flashed his flashlight inside, his nose twitching in disgust the moment the door opened fully.

"It had passengers." Wolfe filled in as the rotting stench covered my nostrils. In this heat I'm amazed it was only this bad. Both Eric and Wolfe backed away, covering their faces lightly. I braved getting closer, trying to fight it, coaxing myself into believing it wasn't as bad as it smelt.

My stomach disagreed, making me run for my precious Volvo instantly. Once inside I dialed H's number, letting him know that Alexx was also needed here. Eric and Wolfe both jumped in, gasping for a good, decent, air conditioned breath. I watched in awe (or was it disgust?) as the two 'finders' simply chatted, not bothered by the smell at all.

"How can they stomach that?" I practically cried out. Eric patted my shoulder. "They're country folk, they've probably smelt things far worse. Anyway, we don't need to move until the stench clears, so just relax and think this whole thing through."

I nodded, pulling my laptop from the opening a Word Document in case something came to mind.

"Ok, so in chronological order... Bus jacking mauls down six victims and escapes out of the city un-noticed, then a silver truck pulls up, a man gets out, degrades some victims, Erin Adams gets out, trying to save her lost Fiance, the guy shoots her, then the two guys just hop in and run?" I furrowed my brow, truly confused. "What time was the victim's death?" I inquired.

"Approximately 4:00 pm." Wolfe filled in, Delko giving me one of those glances. "You think something's not right?" He asked.

"Don't you?" I looked at them both. Wolfe nodded after thinking it over, Delko nodding as well.

"Karol Adams couldn't be heading to the bank, for multiple reasons." I smirked, getting my angle.

"Because the bank was closed at 2:30pm." A light seemed to shine on Wolfe as it clicked. Delko got on the phone, calling Calleigh. "Can you check the Hospital records for a Ms or Calleigh?" He spoke with her for a few more minutes as I began to put two and two together.

Wolfe looked from my thinking form, to Eric's puzzled form. He waited for one of us to crack and speak to him, even if he'd rather speak to neither of us.

Eric shut his phone, our eyes connected as I waited in anticipation. What he said would cover my theory.

"Well no luck on a lie. A Cheryl Adams is in the hospital, in low health." Eric frowned, Wolfe mimicking him as they assumed their lead was lost. I only smirked, causing them both to look anxiously.

"Perfect."

It was all I could say before other vehicles pulled up around us.

* * *

"Why am I back in here?" Karol Adams asked.

I sat in the chair, smirking lightly. rubbed her arms, attempting to sooth herself.

"," I began. "Exactly how much do you love your Grandmother?"

Ms. Adams looked at me, appalled, as if she was amazed I doubted her. "I thought you were a kind cop!" She cried, going into hysterics. I laughed, slamming my hands on the table.

"It's called 'Good Cop Bad Cop' for a reason Honey." Ms. Adams leaned away from me, my trap was set.

"You see I think you love her so much, that you'd do anything for some money."

She looked at the ground, then me as I placed some papers on the table. "You see these two? These were the men you hired to kill your sister's Fiance." She looked at me, shock covering her face. "We brought them in this morning. Killer thing is, I know what really happened, without you tell me."

Her lips quirked as she tried to hold her ground. "So what did happen?" She said tightly.I looked at her as I leaned against the table. "You couldn't stand that man, Mr. Dorge, could you? You knew about his rap sheet, and figured you could kill two birds with one stone."

_Karol Adam walked around town with her sister's Fiance, laughing and playing the part of a happy sister-in-law. She constantly checked her purse, as if looking for her phone over and over. paid little to no heed. _

_Finally it came to the street. She faked having to run to the bank, and told him to walk across while she fished through her purse. She pulled out a timer, and watched as it counted down. _

_It rang loudly, and just as it did a bus came flying out of nowhere. The Fiance barely looked up before it crashed into him and five other people._

"Mr. Dorge had a huge price I'm guessing. Over ten grand? Or was it higher? Either way, you knew these two were out to get him. You mapped out this for months, telling them exactly when and where, even how." She bit her lip, practically drawing blood. "But what you didn't count on, was how deep your sister was into the hole."

_A silver car pulled up, Karol Adam's accomplice stepped out, kicking as he laughed. "Not so tough now, eh?" Karol Adams reached into her purse, subconsciously pulling out her gun. She didn't know what they would do to her. Then she felt herself go rigid as her younger sister jumped out of the back seat. She ran to her Fiance, her lover, and began to cry as she shouted in vain for his return._

_Her blurry eyes came across her big sister, staring at her in disbelief. _

_"You..." She said in a loathsome voice. She then began to cry out hysterically. _

_"WHY? HOW COULD YOU!" _

_Without thinking, Karol raised the gun to her sister's turned head. She went to shoot, but then those eyes looked at her. She shot, but missed as she aimed high in the air. _

_"Let me help you." The man in the car said, before he pulled out a large muzzle-loader. He shot the Little Sister, point blank in the back of the head. _

"You were so sure you had everything perfected. You gave to two men the gun, and they promised to leave town. Only issue is that they didn't like that tiny gun, so they never used it, leaving your prints fresh on it."

She looked at me, shaking her head in frustration. "How?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately, Criminals are often creatures of habit. They tried to rob a gas station, but were apprehended by the police, just south of the Northern Border. Gun, truck, and all of the needed evidence."

She stared at the ground, her face blank as she dropped her facade.

"I did everything I could to show her that he wasn't the one. Even showed her photos and videos of him cheating! And she wanted him! I had spent so much time and money, I forgot about Granny. She was sick, and I knew just how to get what both her and I needed."

I sighed, before gathering all my things and straightening. A cop came in and arrested Ms. Adams, before taking her away. Walking out, I stood next to Horatio as he watched her walk away in cuffs.

"Good work." Horatio said as he looked to the ground, fumbling with his sunglasses.

"Say that to everyone else. It's a good thing they did try to jump town, or we may not have found them so quickly. You have to thank Eric and Calleigh on that part." Horatio smiled, looking around. His eyes landed on Wolfe, talking to Calleigh about something.

"How did he do?" I knew Horatio was trying to make me confess that I was wrong, even if my pride told me not to. Swallowing it, I shrugged.

"Magnificent. He barely made a flaw in the case. Honestly it was him who connected the Cocaine to the two dealers. He also found out about the head hunt for ."

Horatio looked at me, before placing something in my hand. "In that case, you have one last thing to do before calling it a day." He walked away as I stared grimly at the lump in my hand. Swallowing my pride for the umpteenth time, I walked over to the newest CSI.

Wolfe looked at me, finishing his conversation with whomever he was speaking to. That person walked away at the sense of my glowering self esteem.

Wolfe seemed immune to it.

"Congratulations." I muttered. Wolfe shrugged, looking me in the eye. "Good job on the case by the way, you're a pretty good Profiler." He smiled, but I only frowned.

"Of course I did, it's my job. And now your job is to watch me do this every single day." Wolfe looked confused, so i rolled my eyes and grabbed his left hand. I plopped the bade into his hand, keeping a blank face.

"Once again, Congrats. You're officially a CSI Level 1." I spun on my heel, and walked away.

"Thanks!" He called, a little surprised by how sudden it was.

"Your welcome." I whispered, smiling slightly as I made it to the elevator. Horatio had been watching, a smile set on his face. I rolled my own eyes as I entered the elevator.

* * *

The very next morning, I walked out of the elevator. I had an early shift, which meant The Wolf would be seeing me early as well, which meant one of us would be in one of those black bags sooner or later.

It won't be me by the way.

"And it all starts..." Glancing at my watch, I smiled as I thought of when Wolfe officially began terrorizing my life. I looked behind me as the elevator opened, revealing , and the start of my terror.

"**_Now_**."

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**HAHA! Yay! I got this out! OK, so as you all know, both Ryan and Elle have to like each other before they actually 'possibly love' each other, so please don't kill me if it takes quite a while. So what do you guys think? I don't have a review yet, and WOULD REALLY LIKE ONE!

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	4. Wolves and Fairies

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

_"Wolves and Fairies"_

* * *

"...And that's why I can't go tonight."

Making up an excuse not to attend a party was much easier than I thought. Even if I had to say a lengthy and in-explicable story to the person I was trying to convince about how I tried to save a boy from jumping to his death and ended up with a concussion.

It's so fun to lie.

My friend groaned on the other end, irritated that she'd be going solo. I rolled my eyes, jotting down a couple things about the current case. "C'mon Jen, I know you'd want to meet Carmen there...alone...no one to bother you about making good choices..." I teased, laughing slightly at the silence on the other end.

"Oh it sucks that you can't go, but I guess I'll survive! See ya!" The phone clicked, and I knew she'd either hung up or disconnected the line. I laughed again, hanging up my own cellphone.

"Got any leads yet?" Eric asked as he and Wolfe came into the layout room. I shook my head, feeling a little off about the entire case.

"So far it seems that the biggest suspect could be the Uncle. Calleigh checked confirming that he got twenty thousand dollars for the death of his sister, and her daughter." Tapping my pen against my lips, I wondered why the Uncle looked to be a suspect, and only him out of every other family member.

Eric laughed as he watched me beat myself up over it. His usual bright smile seemed to brighten even more.

Wolfe appeared to be studying something in the room, but I did my best to ignore him."Could you check these out Eric? This could change whether or not this case works." I said hastily, handing photos of the tire tracks to Eric. His brow furrowed as he looked at them.

"It looks like a narrow vehicle, thicker wheels, I'd say a sports car, probably a Lamborghini." A smile played on both our lips. Wolfe looked up momentarily, his brow furrowed. "But Mr. Collin's car is a SUV."

"That still doesn't say he's innocent." Eric argued. I shrugged, walking over to a large white board. I always favored writing on there then paper, though I couldn't explain why.

"Well he's also the only one the case points to. Normally I'd say that he just jumped in a car with someone else, but the issue is Mr. Collin himself." I wrote down couple of words suiting the case, thinking harshly.

"He himself is very wealthy already. What would a measly twenty thousand do for a man with twenty million?" I inquired, looking at both the men. "And because non of the other family members seem responsible, which is very odd due to their statements of being highly involved with one another, I think it was someone else."

"So if they gave the money to the uncle..." Wolfe began. Eric immediately jumped on his cellphone to call Horatio.

"Someone's after the Uncle now. I'm guessing a weaker individual." I said blankly, hustling to the door. Wolfe followed behind me with a sheet of paper. "I think I know who." He said, handing a paper to me.

It was a will.

"Close Wolfe, but it's not his wife." I said blandly, picking up my pace. I flipped open my cell, calling Horatio.

"I need to speak to Mr. Phill Collin." Wolfe looked confused.

"Alright, I'll call him down, we still have him for two more hours." Horatio said on the other end. "Thanks, I'll be right there." I said, heading to the Interrogation room.

"The son?" Wolfe asked, I nodded. "He plans to murder his Father, then use his gullible mother to hand over the money." Wolfe stepped in front of me, making me pause, almost running into him. We both held a steady gaze, but I hated how he tilted his head down, it made him look almost intimidating.

Almost.

"You can't go around making accusations without the evidence, contrary to how good you may be, the evidence is more important." Wolfe said lowly, I clenched my fists at my sides until my knuckles turned white.

My face blank, my eyes half lidded, I refused to back down anymore.

"Wolfe, contrary to what _you _may think, and possibly common belief, I do know what I'm doing and I know that the evidence is more important." Neither of us backed down, though I could see Wolfe's shoulders tighten. "Now you've only been here for a week, and yet you're trying to contradict how I've done my job for the past _three years? _You have no class."

I walked around him and down the hall. Wolfe followed reluctantly, after all I was still his mentor for the next month.

"You're very good at your job Wolfe, but realize that yours and mine are very different."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you won't look at the evidence." Wolfe argued, walking at my fast pace. "If not the wife, then why not the Ex-Husband? Surely he'd have the greatest motive."

"The son is more than capable of doing such things, are you arguing with that?" I said.

"He's only fourteen!"

I didn't argue, there wasn't a point.

"If you doubt me so much, then maybe I should hand you over to someone who you won't doubt." I said, stopping as I looked at him. Wolfe squared up to me, watching me carefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his shoulder's stiff. "I'm saying that I'm handing you over to Calleigh for the rest of the month, if that's alright with you. You aren't the first to doubt me, and certainly not the last, but I can guarantee that no one will say that to my face." I said stiffly.

"And just so you know Wolfe, a fourteen year old is more than capable of murder, I for one can vouch for that." I spat as I walked away.

* * *

Walking into the lab, I found that the early morning rays were almost harsh as I tried to remember what I did last night. It had something to do with vodka and dark chocolates...

Ah, I ended up going to that party after all.

There wasn't a need to, I was too bored there anyway. There wasn't really eye candy to look at these days, at least any single eye candy. Especially ones looking for commitment.

"You look tired." Calleigh drawled, smiling at me as she passed by. I shrugged, going for some coffee in the lounge. Eric was there, seemingly frustrated.

"Morning Eric, what's the matter?" I asked. His jaw was tight as he tried not to look at me. Did I not get dressed properly?

Dark denim skinny jeans...crimson polo...black leather ankle boots...hair in a somewhat messy ponytail...I think my make-up's in order too...I hope.

"Eric, what's wrong?" He instantly yanked my arm and dragged me out of the lounge. My tired self could hardly keep up as both Eric and I walked past many familiar faces. He dragged me all the way to the Layout room, which wasn't inhabited until we stepped in. He then shut the door and looked around, careful not to let anyone hear what he was about to say.

"I lost my badge."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it isn't as relaxed as I made it seem, but I still didn't see why he was so panicked. "Is that all? If it was 'I lost my badge while dating some chick I don't even know' then I'd be worried, but you probably dropped it at home or some...thing..."

The way Eric's jaw tightened even more, the same way he couldn't look at me, I immediately knew.

I'd hit the nail.

My hand reached down to my own badge, immediately thrusting it into his chest. "Take this one." I said hastily, suddenly very aware of our surroundings.

"I can't." Eric tried to push my hand away with his own, but I simply forced the badge into his own hands before he could completely back away. Finally with a sigh, Eric took it as I backed away from him. "Take it and find your own, I'll file in for Lab work until you find it."

"And what do I say if they catch you? 'I just took her badge because she didn't want me to get in trouble'?" Eric said, partly sarcastic. I smirked, hitting my back against the door.

"Say you lost it when you were with me last night." Sliding out of the room, I powered it down the hall before Eric could protest anymore.

He could fill in the rest.

Now of course it is still the beginning of the day, and with it being so young, I had plenty of time to give someone a chance to ruin it.

Namely The Wolf.

"Wofle." I said curtly as I stood next to him at the coffee machine in the lounge. "Fey." He replied back just as stiffly. Smirking lightly, I patted his shoulder, feeling quite smug. "So how about yesterday's case? Pretty interesting ending, neh?" I had been right, the child had killed his Auntie and Niece, and even attempted to kill his father.

"Let it go Fey, the only way you got anything right was because the kid confessed." Wolfe said monotonously, sipping his coffee.

"Of course he did, because his Mother caused him overwhelming grief." I said, filling my Styrofoam cup with coffee. Wofle watched me as I filled it with a huge amount of sugar, no cream.

"Well I guess it's like you to understand your own kind better." Wolfe spat, beginning to walk away.

"My own _kind_?" I nearly choked out, surprised at his statement. He smirked lightly, turning away. "I checked your file." He said as he tried to walk away. I was hot on his heels as I tried to follow without spilling my coffee.

"And that's supposed to make what you said OK?"

"You've got quite a lengthy sheet too. Seventeen I believe." He pressed on, hoping to ignore my original statement.

"I wasn't convicted for any of them." I said swiftly, holding my ground as best as I could. Wolfe stopped, before looking at me. "Yet you were still able to make the police force."

Looking to the ground, I knew making eye contact would be bad. Wolfe knew how to anger me, make me seem feral even if that wasn't my goal. Either I walked now or something bad would become of this.

"What? Pulled a few strings with your rich Daddy?" I glared back up into those proud eyes, anger pouring through me. "I'll take a guess and say your Dad is in high places, and being Daddy's little girl he made you a cop to keep you out of trouble." A small but obvious smirk settled on his lips. "Am I right?"

Clutching my fists at my sides, I knew that backing down was my only alternative to possible and reckless violence.

"Don't quite your night job Wolfe, your day job can go because then I don't have to see you at all. And don't even dare think of becoming a profiler, you haven't got an ounce of skill in you for that." My lips moved quickly, aiming to inflict some sort of pain, but Wolfe saw through it and smirked wider as I roughly past him, bumping his shoulder and almost spilling both of our coffees.

There were other matters that held priority over this one.

My cell phone rang, and just as quickly as I had answered, Horatio's voice came over the phone with information on a new case.

This would do just fine.

* * *

"I need your badge ma'am, if I don't see it then I can't let you pass."

Of course I had been kind the very day I shouldn't have been and gave my badge to Eric. More importantly I had been so kind and drove all the way to the newest crime scene and still have forgotten that rare spite of kindness.

"It's OK, she's with me." A hand tapped the small of my back, urging me on. Looking to the corner of my eye I watched as Wolfe flashed his badge before the restricting Police Officer allow us both to pass.

Resisting the temptation to take a swing at him, I instead walked faster, closing in on Horatio. Looming down over the mangled corpse, I snapped a few photos. "What do we have here?" I inquired, looking toward Alexx. She examined the body further before answering.

"A gun shot wound to the head, bruises on his fists and arms. Both knees are probably broken..." She looked up to me, shaking her head. "Right now I can't tell whether it was all after or before death."

Wolfe looked over the dead man, also snapping photos. His open mouth caught my eye, the fact that there were a few teeth missing. At the centre of his forehead lay a sort of depression. Around us the neighborhood seemed lively, either paying close attention to us or ignoring us all together.

"Could someone tell me why the victim in the middle of his front lawn, in broad daylight, and someone didn't see him?" I inquired, slightly surprised that no one reported it until a bit later in the morning. Horatio fumbled with his glasses, before he looked up at me.

"That is what you're hear for Elle." He smiled grimly at me, I myself nodding.

"Since Calleigh won't be here for a while, Elle I want you to handle Wolfe and both of you check around inside." I nodded, trying to resist growling at the troublesome news. "Alright, ready Wolfe?" I asked tightly, to which Horatio smiled. Wolfe nodded, walking forward towards the house. Horatio laid a hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving onward.

"I understand that it is difficult for you to get along with him Elle, and I hope you understand that you are still inclined to stay in charge."

He must've seen our little scrimmage earlier this day, otherwise he'd be telling me to double up on medication again to keep calm and 'happy'. He squeezed my shoulder, I nodding and walking off towards the house.

Horatio just gave me full permission to be an ass.

Wonderful.

Wolfe was already examining the living room inside when I arrived. He picked up some sort of clear material, but it was too small to assume. Shrugging it off, I walked into the kitchen, looking around. The place looked pretty nice, and the guy seemed to be a bachelor. He had pictures of himself in sports here and there, but something stood out.

When I picked up one of the photos, I was surprised to find it...clawed. It looked like someone took a sharp object and ran it over the photo a couple of times in a claw mark design. Faintly I could make the picture out to be a woman and the victim, both standing intimately as they smiled at the photographer.

A small smile appeared on my face, happy to see the victim had some sort of love life before he left this world.

"I've finished in the living room, where have...you...been..." He watched me as I looked at the photograph, ignoring him for a second. Then my senses came to me, and I looked at him seriously.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

"What rooms have you checked?"

I looked at the photo for a moment more, then placed it in a brown envelope. "Just this one, but all I've got to do now is check for prints." I opened my kit, grab the necessary supplies.

"Check the bathroom, I'll be at the bedroom by that time."

Wolfe nodded before leaving the room, and I continued on with my work. First I dusted the fridge handle, then the cupboards, anywhere you'd usually find some. Then I moved onto the bedroom, which was in a huge disarray. The desk in the far corner was over turned, the bed was literally ripped apart by the seems, the window was completely broken. I snapped a lot of photos, quickly trying to get it over with.

In a corner I found two dirty condoms, and a bottle of lubricant. Cringing, I snapped a photo before bagging them. I dusted for more prints, searched and found a few hairs and a woman's shoe, along with a little bit of blood on the sheets. Swabbing, I took samples and bagged whatever I could before going to check on Wolfe.

"You done yet?" I asked as we both met in the hallway. "Yeah, have you visited the bedroom?" My eyes widened and I snorted in amusement. "Yeah, looks more like a tiger flew through there." Wolfe didn't seemed amused, but otherwise we both seemed to have agreement that it was finished.

* * *

"So the ID on our Vic is Jonathan Dox."

Eric entered the layout room, running off the name as he did so. Calleigh, Wolfe and I all were examining the evidence, the pieces of the puzzle making sense to me quickly.

"Ok so it looks like our Killer had a motive of revenge on our Vic." I began. "It's very likely female, due to the used condoms I found, possibly a love triangle...What did Alexx say was completely wrong with him?" I asked, trying to solve this quickly. Eric looked into the file he was carrying before answering. "Gunshot to the head."

"Other wounds?"

"Broken knees and ankles, and other signs of aggression." I nodded, trying to map my thoughts. "In the bedroom there was a broken window. Assuming that was the point of entry I'm guessing the person broke in while the Vic was at a party, went through the Vic's objects and took offense to it, fought off the Vic..."

Wait that doesn't work! How did the blood appear on the bed? Where's that come in? Not to mention other issues...

I rubbed my head, trying to clear the issues. "Ugh, my head hurts too much..." Calleigh smiled at me. "Go get some rest Kiddo, or maybe you should go talk to Valera about the blood you found on the sheets." I smiled and nodded, still rubbing my head as I walked out of the room.

"So Valera, how's everything coming along?" I asked, but before I could add anything in she handed me the sheet with the results. "So the bloods...male?" She nodded, looking at me oddly.

"Yeah, it's not the Victim's blood either." She narrowed her eyes as she looked me in the eye. "Did you eat something funny? Your pupils are huge." Shaking my head, I shrugged it off.

"Not important, but thanks for this, I'm going back to the layout room." However I didn't head back, instead I walked to the bathroom calmly. Leaning over the toilet, I heaved just as I leaned over it and held my hair back.

It didn't last long, only a few moments before I stood up, wiped my mouth, rinsed my face hands and mouth, and dried off. Feeling better, I walked out and towards the layout room.

"Valera says the blood is male, not female." Wolfe looked at the papers in my hand, Calleigh and Eric looking over at it. I handed it off before leaning against the table lightly. Trying my hardest to concentrate, something became apparent to me.

"Eric run the blood for me will you? And bring in whoever it is." I flipped open my cellphone, dialing Horatio's number.

"Horatio, I've got a lead."

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! Thank you to my FIRST REVIEWER ON THIS STORY! Woo! Now my Review box doesn't look so ugly and lonely! Whoopy! Ok I think I like this one, and I know I've missed some errors but I'll fix it after I get a couple more things out and blah blah blah...Ok!

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	5. One Surprise Two Surprise Three and Four

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5  
**

_"One Surprise Two Surprise Three Surprise Four"_

* * *

"How are you today Ms. Lee?"

The small Asian woman fidgeted uncomfortably under my stare as I stood, leaning against the glass table separating us. She clutched her purse closer to her chest as she stared over my shoulder. Looking over it I saw Wolfe and Horatio talking about something on the other side of the glass wall.

"Ma'am," I began as I looked back at her. "Do you find that man attractive?" I asked, jutting a hand behind me at either one of the two. It didn't matter who she looked at as long as it was one of the two. She blushed lightly, lowering her gaze to the table. She bit her lip constantly, licking her lips as well. "I've never been neared such beautiful creatures...In such a relaxed manor..." She whispered. A snide remark played on my lips, but I stuck to the questioning instead of quips...for now.

"So Jonathan Dox wasn't beautiful to you?"

Her gaze snapped back to my piercing orbs. "And don't give me any bull shit about not knowing him_, sir."_

'Ms'.Lee stared at me in shock, actually covering her mouth as she did so. Then she turned angry rather quickly, a feminine move if done correctly.

"You read a private document!" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Actually no, I found your blood at a crime scene and it came back as male. Then I ran it through our database and found you with a previous offense." A snide smirk played on my face as I sat down and leaned back in my chair. "Can you remember what it was?" She looked away from me, now looking as if she...he?...would cry any moment.

"Harassment of these 'beautiful creatures'." I teased, knowing that sensitive spot was now full blown painful.

Ms. Lee composed herself, trying to calm down. "It wasn't my fault!" She wiped her tears away before looking directly at me. "Look, I spent years as a gay man. Years of being turned away because I wasn't pretty enough!"

"Then you met Jonathan." I stated, knowing that was most likely the case. Ms. Lee sighed, rubbing her temples. "Not exactly."

"Do tell."

She looked at the table, then around the room, finally settling on something behind me. Wolfe probably had her attention, a perfect aspect in this interrogation, which made me notice something unusual. There was a very faint bruise under her jaw, a sort of blurb. She was wearing a high collared shirt, so I assumed it to be one of many little hickeys.

"You had sex with him." Realization dawned on me. Ms. Lee looked at me, slightly surprised by my statement.

"Yes OK? It's not a crime." She said proudly. "I had met him as a man, but he turned me down."

"So you underwent a sex change..."

"And he accepted me!" She seemed proud of the whole thing.

"And the blood? First time kind of thing?" I asked numbly, mulling through my newest theory. Ms. Lee nodded, and I smirked.

"Wonderful. Changing all of your true self for one person, how do you get up in the morning?" I spat. "So what are you going to do now that Jonathan's dead?" I inquired, only to realize that she hadn't known yet. Her eyes were wide and glistening with fresh tears, her whole body shaking as she realized that she forgot about that factor.

Without another word, I walked out and spoke to Horatio, sufficiently avoiding her screaming in my face.

"She-er-he didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Wolfe interjected. I looked at him oddly. "Aren't you suppose to be following Calleigh?" Sparks flew between us, but not those romantic bullshit sparks that everyone dreams about. These were the real deal hatred ones, you know the kind you get when you look at someone that makes you want to kill? Multiply that by ten, carry the one and you've got Wolfe.

"Elle." Horatio said simply, cutting out my electric surge.

"Ms. Lee has too much of a love for him. I'm thinking she's obsessed. But what get's me to believe she didn't do it is because she's got what she wanted."

"So who did?" Wolfe asked again.

"I'm guessing either the Vic's girlfriend or someone who loved more than she knew." Horatio slipped on his glasses after nodding to me. "Good job Elle. I'll take the interrogation from here." He flipped open his cellphone speaking to Tripp most likely as he walked away.

I in turned began to walk for the lounge. My stomach was still empty from this morning's vomit session, and was ready to indulge in just about anything edible. However, before I got to the lounge someone grabbed my wrist.

"Elle, we need to talk."

Eric's voice rung out behind me, and soon I was being pulled towards the elevator. He pulled me in, but didn't speak even after we exited into the parking lot. My stomach growled, to which Eric would normally laugh at, but he didn't as he now tugged me towards his hummer. I jumped in the front seat, he jumped in the driver's seat before turning the key.

"Sorry, I'll buy you lunch." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"What's the matter Eric?" I asked, partially concerned. He exited the lot, driving though the streets silently. No music, no talk, I had nothing but my growling stomach to listen to.

"It got around that we're sleeping with each other." He said swiftly, before clamping his mouth shut.

"So?" I inquired, to which he furrowed his brow, glancing at me momentarily a few times before focusing on the road. "You're not mad?" He asked, seeming surprised. Shaking my head, I shrugged it off.

"I'm the one who told you to say it Eric, and I wouldn't tell you to say something without being OK with it first."

Eric sighed. "I just thought...About you and-."

"It's been a year Eric, I think I can handle being spoken about after an entire year." I laughed lightly, but as we reached a red light, Eric stopped and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him rather than the passing scenery.

"So you're how many medications for something that happened a year ago, and you think you've completely moved on?" He stared heatedly into my eyes.

"It's not your call Eric." I said stiffly. "You're probably one of my best friends, I thought you'd know me better than that."

"I do." He let go of me as the light turned green, and we began our trip again. "That's why I'm worried."

Our trip landed us at Tim Hortons, to which I happily ordered a huge amount of food, a double quad coffee, a large turkey bacon sandwich, blueberry muffin, and soup. Finally the silence between us broke as Eric laughed at me trying to balance it all on my lap.

"Need some help?" He asked as he parked in the Tim Hortons parking lot. I nodded sheepishly as he took the muffin and coffee away from me, settling it on the dashboard. He himself dug into his sandwich and coffee.

"Thanks." I broke out between slurps of soup. "I know you're just looking out for me Eric, but I'm not a baby. I can stand on my own two feet as a Twenty Six year old should." He smiled at me, shaking his head lightly. "I still see that feisty and rebellious sixteen year old that couldn't choose between her parents." I shrugged, hugging him tightly, her gave a one armed hug back kissing my forehead lightly.

"OK _Brat._" (1)

It was silent for a while as we both continued eating.

"So did you find your badge yet?" I asked. Eric shook his head. "Nah, but if it doesn't come up soon I'll have to tell Horatio." I nodded, knowing it'd be best. After finishing our meals we headed back to HQ.

Once there I was reminded of why I went to bed with a headache every night now.

"Oh look the couple of the hour is back from their late night rendezvous." Wolfe teased, causing me to roll my eyes as I continued walking. Once a pain, always a pain. One of these days I really just want to nail him in the face!

One can dream...

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Wolfe asked as he surveyed the apartment.

"Anything unusual, as usual." I said bluntly.

Thankfully a Warrant was signed off allowing us to enter 's apartment and be wondrous little snoops. Unfortunately the most fascinating things there were rows and rows of thongs. All of which were different materials and colors.

"I think I might go blind." I mused with a crinkled nose. The place wasn't messy, but it was very...odd. Almost un-lived in to me. Everything was, well, perfect. In fact I could swear the scent was of apples and bonfire, the perfect blend to me.

"It stinks in here." Wolfe said as he scrunched up his nose. I rolled my eyes at him, before continuing on with my work.

Checking the bedroom, I felt almost...disturbed.

The walls were, quite literally, covered in photos of the Victim, Jonathan Dox. Even worse, they were so carefully placed that they made a mosaic of his face. Going through the drawers I found three different diaries. Each one labeled 'Jona', 'My Life', or 'Play Time'. Wolfe walked in as I turned the TV on, finding that a porno was still playing. Switching it off quickly, I looked at Wolfe as he looked around the room.

"And I thought my last Girlfriend was clingy."

I laughed before patting him on the shoulder. "No need to lie when it's just us deary. We both know you never had a past, present, or chance at a future girlfriend." I snapped photos, simply smiling back.

"Don't worry, 'sweety'. I'm sure any guy who dates you is thinking about only one thing." He finished snapping photos and looked at me. "And it's not to get in your pants." Rolling my eyes, I pulled at the waistline of my dark jeans and looked down at them. My red underwear poking out momentarily.

"Sure hope not, they wouldn't fit." I teased, before letting go of them and walking out of the room. On to the bathroom and a lot of things you'd find in a normal girl's bathroom. Only it was much neater than mine would ever be. Then again sharing it with two best friends was a bit hard to keep clean...

Condoms in one drawer, Tampons in another...lube...towels...blah blah blah- oh wait.

Taking out a cotton swab, I took a sample of what looked like blood on the top piece of the cabinet. The sink had some sort of gloss on it, so I sampled that too before dusting for prints. After that I exited to find Wolfe searching through the book shelf. He dusted the books for prints, and I didn't even need to asked as Wolfe answered the moment I entered.

"I found blood smeared on the lower books, and some on the carpet."

"Any full prints?" I questioned, looking around the room.

"No, hardly a partial to find either."

"Alright, is the rest of this room done?" I asked, finding nothing extra. "Yeah, it's finished."

_"He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. That don't matter, he said, cause its all the same."_

My cellphone rang loudly, I hummed the tune for a while before answering it. "This is Fey."

"Elle, I need you to come back to HQ. There's someone here to see you."My brow furrowed as I listened to Horatio's request, or demand, whichever way you look at it.

"Alright. We were just about done here anyway."

"Alright. Finish up and hurry down."

"Right." Hanging up, I looked over at Wolfe as he was just packing everything up. "Ready?" I asked, packing my own things up. He nodded, heading for the door. We loaded everything up, and headed back to the lab, myself in high hopes it wasn't a Fed, or worse, Stetler coming to arrest me.

"So Wolfe, you never told me the reason for someone trying to sleep with me." I laughed, knowing full well that talking about this for long periods of time would bother him. That was the kind of person he was.

"Money." He said it so basically I almost found myself burned. However years of experience told me not to show un-settlement. "Oh?" So my sparkling personality has nothing to do with it?" I laughed again. Wolfe looked at me with a face.

"I barely know you and this 'sparkling personality' hasn't surfaced yet Fey."

"Well Wolfe, I haven't known you for more than a week and I already know enough about you...well for my standings."

"Oh really?" Wolfe challenged.

I sighed. "You're OCD, or at least a little bit. You're possessive, and don't back down from a challenge. You're stubborn and quick to judge. You follow procedure and every God Damned thing to the T. Oh, and you're into the 'bubbly' personality but are attracted by a pretty face. I could go on about your life before becoming a CSI, but let's not."

I smirked when I saw Wolfe look at me, agitated. I beat him at his own game.

"As a Profiler I have to pick these things up instantly. There isn't a 'just a moment to think'. There's barely a millisecond sometimes."

"How were you trained for this?" Wolfe asked. I shook my head. "I wasn't. Profiling is a rare gift that many can do. For example, two men are robbing a bank. Both shoot a man, but don't kill him. They claim they were trying to defend themselves. One bullet was self defense, the second one was un-necessary. Now who delivered the second blow?"

"And don't say to ask the victim where he was shot first."

Wolfe shrugged, making me smile as I drove on. "You'd look at the personalities of both men. Which was the leader, which was the follower."

"And you can tell that?"

I shrugged. "Normally yes. There are very few Profilers, but even fewer good ones. I doubt I make the top 100." It was silent for a while as we both mulled through our own thoughts, trying to decode opposite sex signals we sent to each other.

"Oh, and sleeping with me, it wouldn't get you money." I added in. "I don't have a rich Daddy, or one with connections like what you're thinking."

We pulled into the MDPD parking lot, and I immediately exited, asking Wolfe to collect the evidence and head inside afterward. Going straight to reception, I leaned over the counter and smiled at the lady behind it.

"Officer Fey." She began. I smiled politely. "Hello, I believe Horatio said someone was waiting for me?"

"You better believe it squirt."

Turning around, I was immediately shocked to find a tall man with medium black hair and a crooked smirk.

"Al!"

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**WOOOOOHOOO! I have three reviews in my box! And I didn't even need to try that hard! OMG thanks guys!

OK yeah this chapter's a bit shorter but that's life! It's Halloween night and I'm bored so...CSI MIAMI TIME!

I was a bit concerned with this chapter. To me it felt like I went in circles, but then again I did write the next chapter before I wrote this one...so that may make sense. Now I realize that some things won't make sense, and all I can say is that's perfect because it means I'm doing my job ^.^.

ALSO!

I don't have a problem with transvestites, gays, bi's, lesbians, etc. But my character Elle _does. _She is the one bashing OK? So if anyone is offended IT'S JUST A STORY!

Good, just clearing things up that I really don't want another mishap of someone taikng offense to my stories...

Anyway next chapter will be a bit (more) confusing because I'm trying to make the majority a flash back, much like what CSI does often.

So does anyone think I should use Wolfe less in these? I think I've gone back to his character a bit too much, maybe I'll lighten up on that in a bit, but for now I hope to keep things the way they are.

Also, I am probably going to add Eric as another pairing possibility, simply because my friend read later chapter maps I created and said 'this could be a second pairing!' and I figured that was straight forward enough for me! Honestly I was going for a sibling relationship, oh and Elle is a very 'hands on' person, which you'll learn in a few chapters. She isn't very obvious in 'personal space'.

PREVIEW!

_His eye began to roll into the back of his head, but I forced him to look at me. "You are NOT going into shock Wolfe!" Then he went limp. Panic consumed me as I looked to Eric._

Bwahahah! What happened? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

* * *

_**Notes**_

(**1**) Brat is the pronunciation of the Russian word for Brother. (I hope)

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	6. In The Eye

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

_"In The Eye"_

* * *

"Calm down!"

I screamed over the cries from Wolfe. He cringed and shook violently as he tried to relieve himself from the pain.

"Just squeeze my hand Wolfe! Tell me how it hurts!" My gaze spun towards the front of the Hummer. "Eric! Drive faster!" I shouted, holding Wolfe's head to my chest. He slowing began to stop screaming, and moving. I shook my head, refusing to let him go into shock. I hugged his neck tighter, shaking him slightly.

"I'm trying!" Eric yelled before barking things into the radio.

"Wolfe look at me!" He didn't respond, thus causing me to jerk his head to look at me. His one eye watched me, the other covered with his now bloody hand. Tears poured down my face as I gripped his bloodied hand tightly, revealing a nail lodged deep into the corner of his right eye. As his eye locked with both of mine, words slipped out that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

His eye began to roll into the back of his head, but I forced him to look at me. "You are NOT going into shock Wolfe!" Then he went limp. Panic consumed me as I looked to Eric.

"ERIC!" I cried. We skidded to a stop outside the hospital moments later, I had already picked up Wolfe and carried him out of the vehicle. Adrenaline rushed through me as I rushed him inside, Eric hot on my heels.

Inside we were greeted with a bed and paramedics who took Wolfe off for care. They forced us to wait, not letting either of us past a designated area, it only made me feel worse.

"What happened?" Horatio demanded from behind the concerned Eric and I. Wiping my tears I turned around.

"It's hard to explain..."I whimpered out. "Shit! It should be me in there!" I cried. Horatio squeezed my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

_5 HOURS EARLIER_

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a big smile, both of us clinging to each other. Al grinned before pinching my cheeks. "Just came to check in on my little sister."

"But that means you flew all the way here from California!" Al laughed, shrugging a bit.

"A little birdie told me you were in need of some Big Bro time."

"Fey, I'm going to take these up now." Wolfe said quickly, before he headed to the elevator. Al furrowed his brow, the two men's eyes locking momentarily before Wolfe moved on. Al looked back to me, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Fey? Why are they calling you your middle name?" He asked. I hesitated when I saw Wolfe look over his shoulder at us, but I pretended not to see him. Shrugging, I changed the topic quickly.

"So what else brings you to Miami?" I inquired, both of us walking towards the elevator sub-consciously.

"Actually I was suppose to be working here but apparently someone beat me to the spot last week." I laughed lightly at the irony. A pain for a pain, interesting. "You're looking at him." I chuckled, watching as Wolfe turned around to look at us just as the elevator opened. The two of us walked past him and into the elevator. "Coming Wolfe?" I chuckled out. He didn't respond, rather he entered the elevator.

"Got him trained pretty fast." Al mused, but I smacked his shoulder. "He's not a mutt." I chuckled.

"Too scrawny for his name." Al countered. I rolled my eyes, for the first time giving Wolfe an actual female once over.

He wasn't nearly as scrawny as Al claimed him to be. His shirt fit him tightly, bulging out at his biceps. His hair was usually styled, and quite nice too I must admit. Had we been opposite sexes, the 'I'd tap that' expression would've worked nicely.

Of course this is just a glance, not actual Elle thoughts...

The elevator door opened, and Wolfe bolted for the exit. Anything to get away from us I assumed. Al laughed as he watched the retreating back of Wolfe.

"He's actually well mannered." I nodded at Al's statement.

"When he wants to be."

"Delko tried to punch me out when I first met him." He mused, thinking of the past.

"That's because he thought you were trying to rape me." Al shrugged, both of us walking out of the elevator leisurely. "I swore I was just tickling you, but he still tried to knock me a few."

"Brothers will do that to ya." Al glared at me, obviously hurt. "But he's not your blood brother." He countered defensively. I grinned at his over protectiveness and pride. "Never said he was." Al laughed, dropping his charade quickly.

"Elle I was just going to find...Hello, who's this?" Natalia Boa Vista smiled sweetly at Al. I personally wasn't close friends with her, but Eric liked her so I kept my big mouth shut on that topic. Al, being the sweetheart her happened to be, smiled a brilliantly charming smile and extended his hand to her. She took it and they shook before breaking apart.

"The name's Alejandro, and you are?" He asked softly.

"Natalia." She said softly, causing me to roll my eyes at how the mood changed.

"You needed to see me Natalia?" I inquired. Natalia nodded, giving Al a look. He instantly knew and walked a couple of meters away from us.

"Huh?" She said, her attention barely on me. "Oh right right, Eric said if I spot you to give you to tell you to go see him.

"So Delko still works here?" Al laughed, I shrugged. "He's one of the best." Ruffling my hair he then went back to talking to Natalia. Then and there, I found the perfect distraction for Al, at least for a while.

"Natalia, would you mind giving Al a tour? Then maybe some lunch?" I asked, slipping her a twenty. She smiled, nodded, and the two happily walked down the isle-erm-hallway.

Then I felt a strange buzzing in my pocket...

Oh no, my phone.

"This is Fey." I answered.

"Elle, meet me in the layout room." Eric's voice said quickly before hanging up. I instantly speed walked all the way there, ready to over come some sort of dilemma...

After I use the vomit bowl.

Finally making it there, I found Eric looking over a few things. "Well?" I asked, Eric motioning towards the shiny badge on the table. I smiled, picking my precious badge up.

"Thanks." He said, giving me his usual Delko smile. I leaned in and looked at what he was skimming over. A bright neon...thong?

"Whoa Eric, what you wear in your spare time isn't my concern." I said, rubbing my eyes as I fake blindness. He snorted, slightly amused. "I found it at the scene and was trying to connect who wore it."

"And?"

"It was worn by the Asian woman." He said, handing me the evidence.

"Knew it. The crime isn't on Ms. Lee's hands." I sped out of the room, looking for Wolfe and the evidence, only to go in a circle and find Wolfe bickering with Eric in the layout room...which I just left from...

"Are you trying to accuse her brother of sleeping with her?" Eric laughed, amused at whatever Wolfe had said. I in turn, laughed too, knowing he was talking about Al. "OK Wolfe, clearly your and my standards are different." Wolfe glared at me, irritated. "Sorry I didn't make the connection. I guess not all of us can be perfect little Profilers like you now can we?" He spat before exiting the room, brushing past me as he did so.

I smirked, this would be perfect.

* * *

"You know Wolfe, you should really become a Profiler, neh?" I said as the two of us headed out of the elevator. Bothering Wolfe about his investigative skills was becoming a hobby for me. He turned around and looked at me.

Not amused, perfect.

"Or maybe I should become a criminal with a rich Daddy just like you."

My mouth snapped shut. "Shut it Wolfe, you've no idea what it's like."

"And neither do you." He rallied. I rolled my eyes, shoving past him. "Says the big bad Wolfe!" I laughed.

"What's your angle in all of this?" He asked as he followed me. "Are you really serious about all of this? Or is this just some game of yours?" We stopped in the layout room, but I was more than ready to sock one to him. Finally I stopped abruptly and turned around. Wolfe ran into me, our faces nearly touching.

"Don't you _dare _question my career. I am completely committed and serious about this, so don't just walk in here and believe otherwise." I spat coldly.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were just trying to find a good lay around the office." I cringed at how basic it seemed to him. "Excuse me?" I asked in disgust.

Wolfe leaned back on his heels, crossing his arms as he played up a smirk. "Did you think sleeping with Delko would be easy to hide?" I rolled my eyes. Clearly this had spread pretty far, and was making quite a mess of things.

"Look Wolfe, what I and my colleagues do in our spare time is none of your business." Wolfe chuckled lightly. "Knew you couldn't do better." He played up on my anger, trying to reach something. My fists clenched as I tried to relax, but every thought ended with me wanting to blow his head clean off his shoulders.

"Like who? You?" I laughed. "You'd be at the bottom of any woman's list if you were lucky sweetie, sorry to break it to ya." I patted his shoulder lightly, smirking. He smirked right back.

"Oh really?" He he said lowly, taking a step closer. I didn't back down, rather took a step closer to him, quickly giving his torso a once over again, chuckling a bit to down size bodies were nearly touching, but the fire between us was not what you'd think.

"Really."

I passed Eric on the way to where ever my feet were leading me to. He smiled and ruffled my hair a bit before we both moved on.

"Elle." Horatio said, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him, exited that he seemed to need me to do something. He handed me a slip of paper. "I want you to go to that address."

"What am I looking for?" I inquired. Horatio tilted his head, looking at me sideways.

"The murder weapon."

* * *

"I said I'd pick her up and take her home later, alright Sally?" I rolled my eyes as my friend complained about her issues with picking up her niece. "Just tell her to wait at the school and I'll pick her up at four."

Ending the call on my I-phone, I put it down before continuing to watch as the road below us past by. Wolfe drove us to where a possible murder weapon was supposedly located according to Ms. Lee. The feisty little woman, erm, post operation woman cracked and admitted her friend murdered the college student. She claimed that the gun was hidden within a construction sight not far from where the victim lived.

"I say you stay by the Hummer, and I'll go in and retrieve the gun." I wanted to shove something in the smug face of Wolfe's. Getting the gun on my own would make me at least feel better about it. However Wolfe had other plans.

As I exited and headed towards the building, Wolfe was already at the front door, his gun drawn as he my eyes, I answered my now ringing cellphone.

"Officer Fey."

"Elle, it's me." Eric's voice came over the line.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked, noticing Wolfe near the entrance of the building, calling out as protocol states. "On my way, how's the newbie?" I rolled my eyes. "A pain in the ass, as always."

"FEY!" My eyes locked onto Wolfe as he rushed towards me, his eyes looking behind me. Turning, I looked an angry man in the eye, a nail gun held in his hand as he looked at me menacingly. Momentarily I recognized him as one of the men Ms. Lee claimed to have known.

"Say hello to Hell Bitch!" He shouted before pulling the trigger.

It happened so fast, only after a few seconds of the nail not hitting me did I realize I had been pulled to the ground. Wolfe's arms wrapped around my torso, he himself laying on top of my back. He was breathing fast as he laid there. Looking up I saw the man run as fast as he could away from us.

"Shit! Wolfe get off of me!"

Then he writhed, screaming slightly. My breath drew short as I looked over my shoulder, red liquid spilling onto my cheek. "Wolfe?"

The nail that had missed me was now in Wolfe's right eye. I choked on my own spit as I leaped from underneath him, trying to get him to stand. Just as I did manage to get him on his feet, Eric drove up to us. He casually exited, but stopped short when he realized something was terribly wrong.

"Eric! Wolfe's hurt!" I cried to him. He noticed the thick amount of blood rolling off of him, and immediately and wordlessly helped me and Wolfe into the back of his Hummer. "Drive! Drive!" I demanded, to which Eric complied.

Wolfe began to slide to the ground of the back of the hummer, so I grabbed his shoulders and held him against my chest. Wolfe cried out in pain continuously, only causing me to panic more.

"Calm down!"

I screamed over the cries from Wolfe. He cringed and shook violently as he tried to relieve himself from the pain.

"Just squeeze my hand Wolfe! Tell me how it hurts!" My gaze spun towards the front of the Hummer. "Eric! Drive faster!" I shouted, holding Wolfe's head to my chest. He slowing began to stop screaming, and moving. I shook my head, refusing to let him go like this. I hugged his neck tighter, shaking him slightly.

"I'm trying!" Eric yelled before barking things into the radio.

"Wolfe look at me!" He didn't respond, thus causing me to jerk his head to look at me. His one eye watched me, the other covered with his now bloody hand. Tears poured down my face as I gripped his bloodied hand in my smaller now bloodied hand, a nail lodged deep into the corner of his right eye. As his eye locked with both of mine, words slipped out that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" They sounded like that.

His eye began to roll into the back of his head, but I forced him to look at me. "You are NOT going into shock Wolfe!" Then he went limp. Panic consumed me as I looked to Eric.

"ERIC!" I cried. We skidded to a stop outside the hospital moments later, I had already picked up Wolfe and carried him out of the vehicle. Adrenaline rushed through me as I rushed him inside, Eric hot on my heels.

Inside we were greeted with a bed and paramedics who took Wolfe off for care. They forced us to wait, not letting either of us past a designated area, it only made me feel worse.

"What happened?" Horatio demanded from behind the concerned Eric and I. Wiping my tears I turned around.

"It's hard to explain..."I whimpered out. "Shit! It should be me in there!" I cried. Horatio squeezed my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

Not again...

Never again.

* * *

Three hours had past, I was ready to take over for Alexx watching over Wolfe. It didn't feel right leaving, and so I didn't. Wolfe had protected me, though I knew I didn't deserve it.

Alexx past by me, smiling slightly. "Sweetie you shouldn't have to stay. Wolfe's going to be knocked out for a while now." I shrugged. "He probably saved my life, the least I could do is stand by him until he's better." She smiled a bit more, giving me a hug. "He'll be fine Honey, he's not going anywhere."

I tried to compose myself with a joke. "Darn." It only made me want to cry more.

"You can go in there, but make sure you're not looking like that. Go clean up and then go see him." I nodded, making my way to the bathrooms.

Splashing my face continuously with icy cold water was all I could do for now. Al would pick up Sally's niece, and my precious Volvo. I had to stay, no matter what.

Then I felt that lurching feeling, my stomach tightened, and I ran to the toilet and vomited again.

Over and over.

"Shit." I coughed out, running back to the sink and washing up again. Looking at myself, I could see how ugly I really was. There were physical and mental flaws that I wanted gone, desperately. If only I could cut them off...

I bowed my head, shaking it quickly.

"It's just a thought, no actions." I whimpered to myself.

"Just a thought." I concluded, before going to the hand dryers and drying my hair and face. Then I exited the washroom and went back to Wolfe's room. He laid there, peacefully actually. If it wasn't for the heart monitor, I would've announced him dead.

Just to be sure...

Walking over and taking a seat next to him, I gently laid my head on his chest to feel and hear his breath and heartbeat. It came out steadily, making me smile.

"What are you doing?" Wolfe said tiredly. I lifted my head quickly off his chest, looking him over quickly.

"Did I wake you? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?" I asked quickly. Wolfe chuckled lightly, though he tried not to move his head. "I just got shot with a nail gun, how would you feel?" My eyes connected with the floor, knowing it was my fault is one thing...to be reminded over and over...

"I didn't mean it that way." He said, causing me to shake my head. "Nah, you're right. I wouldn't know, and thanks to you I still haven't." Part fo me wanted to ask why he didn't, but something about the state he was in made me not want him to be reminded of it either.

"Hey Fey...tell me something..." He began to doze.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Why were you crying?" He asked softly as well, his eye drooping slightly closed. I bit my lip, looking at the sheets. "Because...I thought." I took a breath and sighed. "I thought I'd see another familiar face go six feet under."

Wolfe was silent after I confessed, and for a second I thought he dozed off, until his one eye looked at me again. "A familiar face?" He asked. I leaned back against the wall, thoughts flashing through my mind. Thoughts of chairs, duct tape, knives, and friends. A woman's face came through my mind, and for a moment I watched as she cried, falling to her knees in this very same hospital years ago.

Tears threatened to fall again, but I blinked them back. "Yeah." I said quietly. Looking over to Wolfe, I noticed he had passed out again. His chest softly rose and fell again, this time I wasn't as worried.

"Yeah." I whispered again.

* * *

When Wolfe was discharged later that day, I was the one to drive him home.

It was silent for a while, especially after I had to force him to take the ride instead of driving on his own.

"So where's your apartment?" I asked again, being sure I was going the right way.

"Turn left here." Wolfe grumbled, still irritated that I had so kindly pissed him off after he'd just woken up from a headache relieving nap.I pulled into the parking lot for his apartment, jotting down the address again.

"Can you take it from here?" I asked, looking over to him. He smirked. "Elle, I can't see out of _one _eye, not both." I smiled, lightly, shaking my head. "What?" He asked.

That's the first time he's used my first name kindly.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" I asked, Wolfe looking at me oddly. "Why?" He said carefully, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. I looked at him, before pointing to his right eye. "Because as long as that's visible, my conscience won't be settled." He chuckled, giving me time, and took off towards the apartment. Rolling down my window, I hollered at him.

"Goodnight Ryan!" I said, smiling as I watched him wave over his shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered, glad that he'd forgiven me.

I didn't realize at the time, but he had done so much more than that too.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Whoa...I did not see this coming!

...Ok I did, but did you? Well maybe if you looked at the preview. Well I think I went all over with this...I lost my focus but I'm planning on getting ti back. If I decided I need to do better on this, or if something would review (Thank you to the three reviewers so far but I'm a very bratty girl who needs A LOT of attention XD)

Ok, so as you can see this is a turning point for Elle and Ryan. They won't be all lovey dovey or buddy buddy still, but they won't be at each other's throats so much...or will they? Bwahahaha!

I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! And that is thanks to my THREE WOOOHOOOO REVIEWERS! Thank you guys!

If anyone seems even a little OOC PLEASE LET ME KNOW! My (possible) future career could be at stake if you guys let me get away with bad writing! Oh, and does anyone know what a beta reader is? A friend set me up as one, but I don't know what they do! .

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	7. Down With My Sickness

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7  
**

_"Down With My Sickness"_

* * *

"For crying out loud! Some of us actually have to work!" I shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

"And some of us need more beauty sleep." A low mutter came from the other side. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the cold wooden ground with a huff. Arms crossed, legs sprawled out, I appeared to be just like an immature child taking a tantrum. A man came from a room down the hall, looking amused and well groom.

"Take it easy EJ, after all this will be the last you hear of us for a while." He took a seat next to me, imitating my posture. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. "I suppose, but I do worry still Mick." He raised a perfect brow and looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"Oh my God! That's Hot!"

"Oh no reason." I said, waving a hand smoothly, dismissing the noise as everyday activities. Mick chuckled, looking towards the door. "I know Sally's a klutz, but she's smarter than the average bear." He reminded me...for the 1,000th time this year. Shrugging it off, I watched as said woman opened the door, her skin bright red from all the extra heat.

"Looks like I'm eating lobster tonight." I replied with a smirk. Sally stuck her tongue out at me, before walking out of the room in a proud manor. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the showering after locking the door, and jumped right in.

"Sal! You used all the hot water!"

* * *

"Look are you sure you can find another place to live?" Anna, my dear friend, asked with concern as both Mick and Sal were flirting by the car nearby.

"Yeah, I've got one more week left on the house until they evict me, by then I might''ve convinced Eric to lend me a place or bedroom..." Anna furrowed her brow, clearly remembering said male. Hands on her hips, she pursed her lips in annoyance at me. "You know I don't like you anywhere near that Cuban." She replied curtly. "He's just a player."

"He treats girls with respect, and he's no Jason, alright?" I stood up for Eric, the same way he always (I think) stood up for me. Anna rolled her eyes and shrugged, hopping in the car. "Fine, don't call me if you're prego before you're out!" They all hopped in the car, and I waved them off as they went on their planned one full year tour of the world. Crazy dreams I'd love to follow, had I not had a job and been on 'the right track'.

Watching them go wasn't as hard as I expected, and I ended up leisurely getting ready... until I realized my cellphone was buzzing non-stop. Picking it up, I was greeted by Ryan questioning why I was so late. Then I hustled out as fast as I could to his apartment block and awaited his arrival.

"If you're going to drive me, be on time." He teased, expecting me to lash out. In truth I wasn't in the mood to fight, so I simply shrugged it off. "How is your eye?" I asked, watching him instinctively cradle the once swollen spot. "Uh...Fine." He replied hastily.

"If it's not good, just-."

The jackass turned the radio up.

In a heated anger, I pulled out of my parking spot and drove to work, silent for the whole drive. There were times I wished Al hadn't been just on a week's vacation, but rather a whole month. Now was one of those times I'd like to vent to someone who only partially cared.

It had been two weeks since that incident. Two weeks of me driving Ryan to work, because I was afraid he'd crash his hummer if I didn't. Two weeks of me helping my friends plan their escapade, two weeks of searching for cheap condos and drawing up a blank.

I was ready to wake up and find out none of this really happened.

We pulled into the parking lot, both of us silent as we gathered our things and headed inside. Up the elevator and into the lab, I found Eric talking with Boa Vista. Smirking, I waltzed over to him after she left, my eyebrows raised. Eric grinned at me, laughing lightly.

"And here I thought being Wolfe's chauffeur would have dampened your spirits." He chuckled, but I simply shrugged. Blowing everything off today was what felt right. "Anyway, I need your help." Eric looked at me seriously for a second, but I waved it off. "No no! Not that serious!" He smiled again. "Then what?"

"Can I stay at your place? Even for just a few weeks?"

Eric looked around, as if concerned someone might hear. I crossed my arms. "Boa Vista is gone Eric, she won't hear anything."

"You can't stay anywhere else?" He asked carefully. I shook my head. "I've been looking for two weeks, nothing's coming up cheap."

"I thought you had some cash saved." He countered.

"That went to my friend's escapade around the world." I rallied. Eric sighed, fidgeting. "I don't know..." He said finally, looking at me. I tried to look adorable, clasping my hands together and drooping my bottom lip slightly. "Pweaaaase!" I begged. Eric laughed at it, showing I had victory. "Alright," I beamed. "but just until you find a place." He added before turning to walk away.

"Does a cardboard box count?" I asked fearfully. He shook his head, continuing to walk away, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well y'all seem pretty perky first thing." Calleigh smiled as she neared me. I greeted her with a grin, nodding proudly. "Well my friends left this morning for this big adventure, and I needed a new place." She gave me a knowing look. "Couldn't find one?" Shaking my head I pocketed both my hands and leaned back on my heels. "And I figured 'Hey, I've known Eric long enough, maybe I could stay with him!' just until I find one." Asking to stay with Calleigh would've been better for obvious reasons, but she simply didn't have the space to hold me, while Eric had a two bedroom apartment...

"If you need any help you can still ask me, kay?" She smiled and I nodded. Then both of our phones began to ring. Flipping them over, we found the newest crime scene address inside.

Finally, something to do.

* * *

The hot Miami sun beat down on us as we drove to the crime scene. Ryan hopped a ride with Eric, leaving me a chance to drive in peace and quiet.

Well, nice peace and quiet.

Arriving at the scene I spotted Horatio. He, as usual, was looking over the body. Tripp walked over at the same time as myself. While the two men began to speak, my eyes were fixed on the male victim's body.

"Who do we have here Frank?" Horatio asked, pulling off his sunglasses for a better look. Frank in turn pulled out a paper and began to read from it. "The victim is-."

"Enrique Giovanni." I cut off, crouching down next to his head. Horatio and Frank looked at me carefully. "You know him?" Horatio questioned. I nodded, something rising in my throat. It wasn't guilt, or hate. No, it was much more...sterile.

Pride.

"Yeah, he was apart of the Menos Louche last I heard." Pulling back the collar of his shirt, revealing devil horns with a bladed tail on the crook of his neck. Horatio spotted the marking as well, curiosity spiking in both of us.

"Menos Louche? I thought they disbanded ten years ago." Tripp said curiously.

"So did I." Said Horatio, flipping out his phone. Soon Calleigh and Eric arrived, followed by Alexx and Ryan. We had set to work on the scene for a few minutes, before my stomach grumbled, making me realize my (recently) daily vomit had been missed. Looking around, I tried to find a place to hide and throw up. A glint reflected off some sort of metal nearby.

Then it hit me.

"Everyone down!"

Moments after I shouted, gunshots were heard from everywhere. Everyone hit the dirt where they were, or leaped into the protection of the vehicles. Others fired back, hoping to scare off whomever was shooting at us. I hid behind a hummer, only to see an officer be shot just meters away from me. Sadly from the shot I could tell where one of the shooters was now.

Standing up quickly I shot at where the metal had glinted before, firing two rounds before diving to the dirt and shooting at the second shooter on the other side of the crime scene. After I fired three more rounds, it was completely silent. A few looked around, guns drawn, others raced to help fallen comrades. With my own gun drawn, I headed to one of the shooter's locations.

Looking everywhere, I tried to find where they took off to, not finding any clues.

Until I stepped in a blood trail.

Following it, I was determined not to let them get away. It went through a few alleyways, across some streets, and finally into very small alleyway. I paused before entering, knowing full well what would occur if I did. Hesitantly, I sucked in my breath and stopped breathing, closed my eyes, and waited.

Quiet but heavy breaths resounded ahead...and right of me. Opening my eyes, I exited the alley and looked for a way around. From the front street there was a very narrow gap, barely enough for me to fit through quietly. On the other side of a large folded up cardboard scrap, a head bobbed slightly, a quiet cry of pain coming from the person. A semi-automatic was clenched in his left hand. Making my way up to him with a ghost walk, I could hear calls of officers approaching. They got his attention, all that was separating us was that cardboard piece.

Making a leap, I jumped on the guy, kicking his gun away and pinning him to the ground.

"Get off!" He yelled, only to be shoved deeper into the ground as I hand-cuffed him.

"Shut up and get up." I muttered, yanking his body up with my own weight. Blood covered my left hand, and I realized I had shot him in the left hip. He walked alright, saved for a slight shake now and then.

"You're gunna be sorry!" He shouted, I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest." I muttered, leading him back to the crime scene.

"Let go of me bitch!" They guy shouted, finding more strength all of a sudden. Several officers surrounded him, shoving him into a police car. Eric ran up to me, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"What?"

He grabbed my wrists, checking for injuries. "It's his, not mine." I explained. He sighed in relief, grinning lightly. "Nice work Kid." I smirked back.

"Than-."

Vomit flew from my lips, but I had just enough time to dodge Eric and aim for the ground. Worried, Eric held my hair back as I continued heaving. "I swear I'm not pregnant." I insisted when Eric gave me a look. Shaking his head, he scolded me even more. "That makes this worse."

I wiped my mouth, looking for something to clean the blood off me with. "I'm fine, OK?"

"You need to see a Doctor." Eric insisted. When I went to open the trunk of my car, Eric slammed it shut again. Taking a huge sigh, I turned and looked at him seriously. "I did go see a doctor. He's the one who prescribed me these medications." Eric didn't seem satisfied about it, but didn't press further as he stormed off.

After wiping myself off, a familiar voice resounded beside me.

"Elle I'm heading back to the lab, did you want to come?" Ryan asked, his voice echoing to me slightly. Obviously Horatio asked him to with the way he was watching me like a hawk. I nodded, but as he began to strode off, I tapped his chest lightly, making him stop in confusion.

"I drive." I said, holding up my own keys. He sighed in frustration, before piling everything into the back. We took off towards the lab as quickly as possible, myself hoping to beat traffic. However as we drove, I began to realize something.

There were two identical cars in front of me.

Both moved perfectly in sync with each other, which freaked me out. I had decided that maybe turning onto another road, and taking a slower and longer route would be better.

"We're taking the back way." I muttered. Yawning lightly, I tried to keep my focus ahead of me.

But those white lines keep on shaking...

Then they were suddenly turning black. In fact everything around me was turning black. My head throbbed, and I leaned it back against the headrest with a groan, letting go of the wheel as everything turned a deeper and deeper shade around me. The sound of horn honking echoed in my mind, a shout of my name too, but nothing really made me care about moving.

Where was I going again?

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Well then, I figured after the next few chappies I'd start making this more...steamy? lol not majorly, but hey, a little fluff now and then is fine, right?

I never like any of my own chapters because sometimes, I don't know, I guess it's what I already know, so it's not suspenseful enough I suppose? Well anyway, here you go! A bit shorter, but that's because I figured I'd start on the next chappy and give you guys a decent eighth chapter...Meh...

So Elle's on drugs? Hmmm,what kind of drugs? More importantly, why did her Doc prescribe them to her? Mwahahaha! PLEASE REVIEW! XD

And tune in next time!

**PREVIEW**

_"Where's my baby." She demanded, glaring at the snide man before her. "Gone, thanks to you."_

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	8. Dose of Comfort

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8  
**

_"Dose of Comfort"_

* * *

_A young woman tapped impatiently on the door, concerned someone would see her. _

_The door opened, revealing a tall and muscular man. He smirked that crooked smirk, the same one that used to make her swoon. _

_Now it made her sick to see him. _

_"Where is she?" The woman demanded, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. The man leaned against the door frame, shrugging. "She's wherever she wants to be." _

_It was a lie, she knew it. Just like all the other ones she'd heard through the years. _

_She slapped him, tears rimming her eyes. "Liar!" _

_Had it been anyone else, he would've killed her right then and there, but she was special. Yes, he loved to see her eyes filled with pain, yet he never laid a finger on her. It was something he could not fathom on his own, so he took up watching her carefully as a hobby. _

_His eyes lit up when he saw the fear on her face. _

_"Am not," He retorted, his rough accent making him seem more rugged. "She left on her own will." _

_"You didn't stop her?" The woman growled, forgetting her fear of being seen. "She's my baby!" She cried, punching him furiously. The man let her hit his arms and chest a few times, but he only enjoyed to anger building up inside of her. He could feel the un-tamable rage grow hot and thick, like fresh lava rushing over him. Then he grabbed both her elbows and raised them over her head. Her eyes locked with his, for a short moment nothing crossed her face.  
_

_"She's my child too." He corrected, roughly kissing her. For a moment she forgot her hatred, and allowed herself to be carried away in the pure bliss this action caused her. _

_Then reality crashed down on her when tiny little footsteps echoed in her mind. _

_"Momma, can we go to the zoo today?" A childish voice resounded over and over. Each time growing more and more faint. _

_The woman shoved the man away. "Where's my baby." She demanded, glaring furiously at the snide man in front of her. "Gone, thanks to you." _

_A crash brought both of them still, then crying echoed from inside the room. The woman's eyes lit up, her daughter was still here? She tried to push past the man, but he blocked her path. _

_"Let me see her." She demanded, trying again. _

_No avail._

_"Let me see her!" She shouted, beginning to panic as she continued to push against his much more muscular figure. _

_She wasn't even a fight. _

_The man smirked, shoving her against the far wall. "Like I said, she's gone because of you." He slammed the door shut, the woman's eyes wide with fear as she ran at the door, trying to break it down. _

_"No! My Baby! My Baby!" She screamed countless times, running herself at the door in hopes of seeing her child. "Let me see her!"She rammed the door a few more times for good measure.  
_

_She halted quickly after a gun shot rang out inside the room. _

_The crying had stopped. _

_A scream tried to escape the woman's throat, but it was too much for her vocal cords and came out a gibberish cries instead. She sank to the floor, still lightly knocking on the door. _

_Surely this was a lie! He was good at lying...would he really kill his own flesh? The woman felt sickened, holding her stomach. _

_What about a second one?_

_This wasn't the man she used to swoon over, whom captured her heart and flew her away into nirvana countless times.  
_

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She cried between sobs, patting her stomach lightly. The door swung open, just enough for the man to kick her out of the way and walk out, locking the apartment. The mother panicked, leaping to her feet despite the pain in her gut. _

_'I'm sorry baby.'  
_

_"You're just going to leave her?" She wailed, shocked at his behavior. He glanced at her, shrugging lightly. "Your fault, not mine." He muttered, casually walking away. _

_The woman's stomach churned as she watched the bane of her existence walk away from killing her daughter, his child, their child. _

_He would pay.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah...She just fainted."

My eyes felt heavy, warmth surrounded me as I tried to move. The strong smell of sterilizer surrounded me as I tried to take a deep breath. My nose crinkled at the fowl smell.

"I got Calleigh to take it."

That was Ryan.

"No, she's fine, but the car..."

What about my Volvo? What happened? I opened my eyes slightly, fixating on the blur I presumed to be Ryan

"Ok, I'll stay until she wakes up." He shut his phone, glancing over at me. A smile graced his lips at the surprise. Strolling closer, he took a seat next to me in the chair.

"Look who's awake." He mused. I smiled, shrugging lightly. "Can't sleep away my life now can I?" My voice was weak, tired even. He nodded, agreeing, but my brow furrowed at that.

"You're not going to make a comment?" I asked, slightly concerned. Ryan sighed, not sure how to word something perhaps.

"You, well you sort of..." He sighed again, leaning in closer to me. Both his eyes locked with mine, making my stomach churn in worry. "You fainted at the wheel Elle."

I let out a relieved breath. "Well as long as no one's hurt..." But Ryan didn't nod to confirm anything. My eyes widened as I tried to sit up, but pain flashed through my body.

"We crashed into a wall, and uh...well uh..." I looked closer at Ryan's face, noticing multiple scratches a cuts here and there. Grabbing at it, I brought it closer to examine him better.

Ryan leaned closer to me, allowing me to look at him better. "Can't you see me?" He asked with hesitance. He knew what it felt like not to see, so I tried to reply softly.

"Yeah, but my head hurts when I look distantly." I replied, letting his face go once I finished examining him. "Are you seriously hurt?" I asked, to which he shook his head.

"Then who's..." My mind traveled back to when he was talking about my Volvo.

"What about Maria?" I glowered, trying to muster an angry face. Ryan looked at me questioningly, before he realized what I meant. "Sorry El, but she's gone." I flopped back against the pillows and sighed. "Lovely." I whimpered.

I loved that car...

"It...uh...She saved your life. That's gotta count for something." He tried to compromise the situation, but I shook my head again, earning an even bigger headache. A man entered the room with a white lab coat on, and for a second I thought I was at the PD.

"Hello Ms. Fey." My usual Doctor smiled at me, looking at the two of us. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Maria's gone, Alec." I muttered numbly. He bit his Hispanic lips and patted my shoulder lightly. "She was a car among the kings."

"Damn right." I said weakly.

"So tell me about it?" He asked, to which I looked at Ryan for explanation. He shifted in his seat before relaying the events.

"We were driving back to the Crime Lab, when I noticed Elle acting strangely. She began to shiver, then blacked out quickly. I grabbed the wheel, but it was too late as we crashed into a wall of an abandoned building."

I blinked a few times, trying to process that. Alec looked through my sheets, pondering something. Finally he sighed and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I think you're beginning to get a reverse effect from your medication. Instead of becoming immune, your body is actually succumbing to them a little too well." I gulped as he said this.

"I believe the best thing would be to stop taking them."

"No!" I nearly shouted, had I been strong enough. Fear clouded my eyes at the thought of being without my medications. Alec grimaced at my reaction.

"Momentarily. Just until your body can stand up on it's own again." I still refused, adamant not to let go of my medications. Ryan's brows furrowed. "Can I see that please?"

The doctor handed him a paper...with the list of my medications on it.

Before I could stop him, Ryan read the full list, his eyes widening in surprise. Snatching it back, I watched as Ryan leaned back in his chair, shock evident on his face. Ignoring him, I continued on with my conversation.

"Say I do give them up- hypothetically- for how long would this occur?" Nerve wracking questions wanted to surface, but I held them back behind firm lips. Alec shrugged, not sure what to say. "It could take days...weeks...as long as a full year."

My heart skipped a beat.

A whole year? I couldn't attempted suicide a million times by then!

"You won't be completely without them. I can supply you with some in a minimal dosage and give them to your colleagues for emergencies."

"Like carrying an epipen?" Alec smiled, hoping to get somewhere with this. He looked over to Ryan, a thought seemed to have occured to him. "Mr...?"

"Wolfe." Ryan answered swiftly. Alec smiled to him.

"Mr. Wolfe, may I speak with you in the hallway?" Wolfe looked to me, but nodded despite my distrusting look and followed my traitor of a doctor out of the room. I glowered as I watched the two converse in the hallway, wishing to be able to read lips. Instead I settled back into my comfort zone, thinking things over.

If I didn't stop taking these pills I'd definitely loose my job, and be confined to vomiting and hospital beds for eternity...

If I did...

It was a 50/50 I'd loose my job, but I'd be higher than a kite and wouldn't even know...but I could loose my life...

My job was more important.

The two men came back into the room, Ryan looked a little stressed out, Alec looking confident that this would work. As soon as they sat down, and before they could open their mouths, I spoke.

"I give."

Alec looked at me seriously. "Beg your pardon?" He asked hesitantly.

"My job is more important than my fears. I'll quit for the time being...I suppose." Alec smiled at me, patting my head lightly. "Good, the second step to recovery is acceptance." I rolled my eyes, watching as Ryan and Alec went over how to distribute the epipens.

As soon as they were done, Alec set to work on getting the prescriptions prepared.

"So I heard you and Eric are living with each other now." Ryan smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Moving along faster than a bullet train. What next? A gun shot wedding?" He teased. I sighed, sinking further into my pillow-y haven. "My friends went on some wild adventure, and I can't pay for the house on my own. I'm renting it to some other people I know, just for the year. Eric's just being nice."

"So how are you paying him back?" Ryan asked, making me shudder at what he could be thinking.

"Labor." I said blandly. "I'll be like a little house wife..."

He cocked a brow. "A good house wife?"

I laughed lightly, smiling as I patted his shoulder. "Silly Ryan, there are no such things." We both shared a chuckle, and for the first time since Ryan became a CSI I was glad to have his company.

His phone rang, and he answered immediately.

"Hello...Yes...Ok...Awake and fine...Alright..." He snapped it shut and looked at me. "Eric's going to come by and pick you up, I have to get back to work."

"But your eye..." He silenced me with a hand gesture. "I need to get there, one way or another Elle, and I'd rather not take a bus there." I had to agree with him there.

Between the time that Ryan left, and the time Eric arrived, I had slept the majority of it.

"Wakey wakey." Eric's voice cooed in my ear. Opening my eyes, I instantly smiled at the sight of him. Touching his face to be sure he was real, I began to stretch. Groans slipped through my lips, Eric smiled softly at me.

"Your medications are ready, this time you're not going to be sick." He assured me. "C'mon, let's go."

Nodding, I gently lifted myself out of the hospital bed. Walking was difficult, my legs were quite wobbly. Eric steadied me, and helped me towards the door.

The car ride made me want to sleep, Eric let me do this until we reached his apartment. After possibly ten minutes, he finally woke me up, a feat many would call impossible. Perhaps it was due to my illness that I was awaking easier?

"Your bed's set up." He muttered to me, helping me all the way into the spare bedroom. He laid me down in the bed, pulling off my shoes, sweater, and helped me loosen my belt buckle before he left me alone. Looking at the corner of the room, I found a large bag. Hesitantly, I wobbly strolled over to it to find it filled with all of my clothes.

Damn it! Don't be so sweet and lovable Eric!

Throwing on a large T-shirt and some short shorts, I clambered back into bed. A knock resounded on the door, before said man poked his head in. "I'm not much of a cook, but I made you some toast and steamed broccoli." He made his way over to me, the delicious smell filled the air, making my stomach growl.

"I may need a puke bucket, not from your cooking or anything." I smiled, biting into the toast. He left, only to return with an old plastic ice cream bucket.

"Marisol will be here to take care of you tomorrow, so just sleep in and relax, alright?" He felt my forehead, feeling a slight fever from the way his face contorted.

His hand was pretty cold.

The young Marisol came to mind now. She was a total sweet heart, and Eric's younger sister. I loved her to bits, but nothing could top how much Eric loved her.

"Sounds...enlightening."

Bite after bite, chew after chew, Eric and I talked for a whole hour as I ate the small morsel there. When I had finally eaten every last bit, he retrieved the plate from me and tucked me in. I giggled at how childish I felt, but all the same I liked it. He ruffled my hair lightly, before walking to the door. "If you need anything, just shout for me."

"I will." I said softly, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight." He said, but I was already out before he finished his sentence.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**_Huh...I got this out the same day as the other chapter..._

_Well that's one for the books!_

_Anyway, I was really emotional in this chapter, and if you couldn't tell, then I fail as an author..._

_Oh well, I'll just be a hermit._

_So Elle pretty much confronts a fear she's had for a while. The fears are pretty self explanatory, but if you don't get it I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter..._

_Still waiting on reviews...Yeah...Mhmmm..._

_A preview is not available due to I must rethink this current case due to the fact that I lost about 24 hours on it and it'll be cold in another 24...and it was suppose to be important...oh well. I need to grow potatoes (as a hermit) anyway._

_The seasons will probably be only about 13-15 chapters long, then I will probably have some sort of Time Skip and write down what season it's in. _

_Anyway, hope you like it, if not I really couldn't care. Your read this far, might as well finish it, neh?  
_

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	9. Working From Home

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9  
**

_"Working From Home"_

* * *

The building was working hard, this case wasn't making any more sense than the moment before.

"So far we've got one man dead that is a Menos Louche, another man from Menos Louche that isn't talking, and five suspects all with different possible motives." Calleigh rubbed her temples. The tried connecting each person, but each had their own little alibi that checked ran through everything twice, and a third time for good measure, still drawing blanks. Eric also seemed at a loss as he stared at the evidence in the layout room.

"We've got to stay focused." Horatio reminded them.

Each person had their reason to be confused, all of them wishing their current profiler wasn't mentally and/or possibly physically ill at this point in time.

"We need to think like Elle." Eric thought out loud, looking at each of the pieces of evidence.

A murder weapon was missing, but at the victim's apartment they found an empty space, no furniture or anything at all. He was obviously planning on leaving shortly. Calleigh crossed her arms, leaning against the table as she looked up at the screen.

"Could this just have been a gang related shooting?" She questioned. It was possible, but all the enemy gangs were nowhere near willing to talk, or come out of the dark.

"Possibly." Ryan muttered, looking over the picture of the victim. "The cause of death a shot to the head. Alexx said it was at close range." His brow furrowed as he tried to think of the crime scene again. The shooting on the police department at the crime scene had caused many to flee to the ground, scuffing up and possibly destroying most of the evidence. Eric looked over at the sheet as well, also trying to fit it together. Calleigh nodded at Ryan's previous statement.

"It was a through and through, but no bullet was retrieved." She said, continuously looking for some sort of flaw. Horatio's brow furrowed, something coming up in his mind.

"I think it may be best to question the Menos Louche again." He stated, walking off to call Tripp.

Ryan handed the sheet off to Eric, when he spotted a paper slip on the ground. Crouching down he picked it up, curious as to what it was. Un-folding the sheet, he found it to be some sort of adoption paper. Before he could read on Eric snatched the paper back, shoving it into his pocket with a quick glance and glare. Calleigh, not noticing the incident, knew they were out of options. Ryan and Eric felt the same way, before something clicked in Eric's mind.

"Hold on."

Shifting through papers, he tried to remember something. His two teammates watched him curiously as he sorted through things. "What is it?" Calleigh asked. Eric continued searching until he found a bunch of newspaper clippings retrieved from the victim's pocket.

"It may be a clue." He said, sorting out the clippings now. "I heard that when a Menos Louche separates from the gang he's sent to execution." He said, finishing his sorting job. Ryan noticed words circled in different colored inks all over the page. The word 'Alphabetical' written at the top. Calleigh also looked over at them, wondering what it meant.

"So they're killed by another member, which means that the Menos Louche suspect could be our killer." Ryan concluded. Eric snorted, shaking his head. "They aren't killed by members." He said lowly. Gears reeled in Calleigh's head.

"They kill themselves." She realized."That would explain the close range shot."

"But why would someone willingly kill themselves rather than run for it?" Ryan wondered out loud, still confused.

"Don't know, but that's all we've got so far." Calleigh concluded.

Eric's phone rang at that point, to which he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Elle's weak voice came over the line. He smiled lightly, knowing she'd call some time during the day to complain she was bored and wanted to go back to work. Of course it wasn't an option, but at this point he was tempted to be enlightened somehow.

There was no doubt in his mind that, should they look at it for a few hours, the evidence would probably sort itself out in their minds. Elle, on the other hand, was like a giant short cut in all of this, vital in time consuming cases, enhancing in puzzling ones too.

"The Dead awakes." He joked, hearing snide 'haha's' on the other end.

"How's the case?" She asked, yawning lightly. Eric noticed both his colleagues were watching him, an idea forming in his mind. "Hang on, I'll put you on speaker." He placed the cellphone on the table and put it on speaker with the volume cranked up.

"Hey Elle." Calleigh greeted, knowing who it was by Eric's leisured attitude towards her.

"Hey." Elle replied weakly. Both Ryan and Calleigh knew she wasn't just mentally ill anymore, the medication may have knocked down her immune system lately. "If you guys don't tell me something I may go insane and kill myself." She warned, Ryan the only one taking it as a joke.

"Yesterday's case, you never gave a statement about it." Ryan began. "Can you tell us anything?"

There were a few hum's and ha's on the other end, before it seemed to have reached her. She coughed for a moment, cleared her throat, and began.

"Yeah, I was going to say that the Menos Louche send their own men to their death by making them shoot themselves." They all nodded, knowing that already.

"We found paper clippings in the man's pocket, could it be anything important?" Calleigh asked, thinking things over once again.

"It means you'll probably have another murder soon."

"What?" Eric asked.

"When the Menos shoots himself, another comes by and cleans up all the evidence that he can. They also use codes to tell each other what to do, and if they find out that we've got a code, they may kill the cleaner." Elle concluded, coughing at the end of it.

"I still don't understand why they'd take their own life." Ryan said. The other end of the line went quiet, save for a few coughs here and there. "Elle?" Eric asked, now glaring at Ryan. Said male looked at the Cuban, not understanding his misplacement of words.

"If they find you, they torture you until you willingly kill yourself anyway." Elle's scratchy voice came over the line. "I've seen videos of it, I've talked to people who were saved by a blink from insanity. Ryan, torture isn't something you'd ever want to go through." She said weakly, coughing at the end. The sound of gulps came through the line, like Elle was drinking something.

"So we're looking for wherever this clue leads us to." Calleigh said, looking over it.

"Probably, would you mind scanning it and sending it to me?" Eric laughed. "You must be really sick to think this can leave the lab."

"Then I'm coming there." She concluded.

"No Elle, you need to rest." Calleigh demanded. Sighs came from the other end. "Then read it to me." Elle said confidently. Ryan looked at the clippings, not sure where to start.

Eric sucked in a huge breath. "They aren't in order." Eric said.

"There is one that says 'alphabetically' on top. Should we place that at the front?" Ryan asked.

"Mmm, what are the page numbers?"

"There's a page thirty, but the three is marked over in black, but other wise it goes from one to fifteen." Eric replied.

"Sort the letters into numerical order. Thirty is a zero in this." Elle concluded. "Is there any other markings?" She asked. Ryan looked it over again. "Yeah, some words are circled in different colors." A slight chuckle escaped Elle. "Now read those colors in alphabetical order." They did as told.

"Black, Blue, Green, Orange, Pink, Red, Yellow." Eric said.

"Black's a shade, not a color." Ryan corrected. Eric gave him a look, and almost as if she sensed it, Elle agreed. "He's right."

Once it was all sorted out, Calleigh read it out loud. "Whack Ice Man, Meet us at the spa. 1023 Corner Ave."

"What does it say if you add the black in?" Elle asked, taking a sip of her drink again.

"Carb a no." Ryan said, not understanding it. Elle choked on it, sputtering slightly.

"What?" She shrieked, coughing some more.

"What is it?" Eric asked, wanting to know what bothered so much. There was silence for a moment on the other end, Elle coughed and cleared her throat again, before she spoke.

"The name is Carbano. He's the one who probably sent the note, but he's not even in the Menos Louche gang..."

Eric shrugged. "Sounds like someone needed a bit more power." He sneered.

"I'll get this to H, you and Ryan can check for prints again on this paper." Calleigh said, walking out of the room. Eric picked up the phone, switching off Speaker Phone. "Alight, I think it's time you get some rest." He said, stepping away from Ryan for a moment.

"Alright, I guess." Elle said, yawning lightly.

"Have a good rest."

"Mhmm." They both hung up, and Eric went back to work.

* * *

Horatio and Tripp both read the paper that Calleigh presented to them.

"Frank, get officers down to this address immediately." Horatio said, turning towards the living Menos Louche. A nervous smile set on the younger male's features. Horatio walked towards him, taking a stance closer to the table.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Leo, where did you hide the murder weapon?"

The young Spanish man leaned further back into his chair, enjoying this ever so more efficiently. "Do what you want detective, I ain't givin' my boys up to some cop." He spat, grinning wickedly. Horatio shifted his weight, watching him closely.

"You're not concerned about your boys, are you Leo?" Horatio asked, but he already knew the answer. "If you were you would've been against coming in here." He shifted his weight again, watching as Leo gulped slightly. "You're only worried about yourself and being murdered, so I suggest you help me or you'll be back on the street and a target."

Horatio wouldn't really allow him to be killed, but as long as Leo didn't know that he was safe to bribe. Leo in turn lost his nerve, beginning to fall under the pressure.

"This time last year, a man took over our gang." Leo began. "He started demanding all these things from us." Horatio nodded. "I'm listening." Leo fidgeted a bit, biting and pursing his lips. "So a bunch of us tried to stand up to him. He took down four guys in seconds."

"So we listen right? Figuring our hide is safe as long as we do." Leo eyes narrowed as he stared at the Lieutenant. "But then he starts sending us on jobs. Places outside of the city and around strange places."

Horatio watched as Leo cradled his arm sub-consciously.

"Ice Man was my main man. I got so angry when I saw him, just lying there."

"So you shot at us." Horatio said blankly. Leo shook his head, leaning forward onto the table.

"I saw her. That Carbano bitch." Horatio wasn't quite sure how to take it.

"Her name's Aleria De Juan, ain't it?" Leo smirked, leaning back into his chair again. "She deserved to be dead, thought she was too."

Horatio looked away from Leo, deciphering everything. "What about the cleaner? Who cleaned up the mess?" He asked. Leo laughed, finding it hard to believe that a cop could be this stupid, but then again he shouldn't be surprised at all from what he'd seem before.

"I just told you."

Frank still stood to the side, hands on his hips as he watched Leo carefully. "Just who the Hell are you talking about?" Horatio fumbled with his glasses, wheels beginning to turn. "Let me guess, you got a tip that this Aleria was the cleaner, and being so angry at the time you decided to go and kill her too?"

Leo slammed his hand son the table, getting angry. "What would you do if your own brother's murder was just swept under the carpet?" He demanded. Unfortunately he said it to the wrong man.

"I don't know, but I probably wouldn't kill the cleaner." He looked at Leo, his eyes cold. "I'd get even with the one who sent him to his death." With that he stormed out, adamant on getting more answers.

Soon, he thought.

Soon.

* * *

The front door to the apartment opened, and Eric emerged from the other side. He glanced around before settling all of his things down, kicking his shoes off, and striding on in.

Elle and Marisol were both passed out in the living room. A smile slipped onto his face as he saw his two sisters sleeping soundly. He grabbed a blanket from an un-used chair and slipped it over Marisol after he picked her up and laid her down, kissing her forehead lightly. Then he went to Elle and checked her forehead.

Her fever had gone down from the night before, but he knew she was far from OK still. Gently, he looped his arms under and knees and shoulders, picking her up. Her head lolled against his chest, but he felt concerned at how light she felt.

Elle was a thick girl, with a lot of muscle, more than average really, and large hips and shoulders.

So why did she feel lighter than Marisol?

He gently laid her in her bed, and tucked her in gently. His mind reeled back to ten years ago, how they both used to argue over stupid little things. He remembered when Marisol had brought her home, and how she looked like such a lost little puppy back then, her eyes darting everywhere like she expected someone to attack her.

He brushed strands of golden hair from her face, smiling at how she'd grown from girl to woman in such a short amount of time. His Mother had applauded them dating, though they never did, but for a moment he wondered how different his life would've been, had they become lovers instead of siblings.

Eric shook his head of these thoughts. They were simply to strange to put into context.

"How long are you going to stay there?" A voice whispered from the doorway. Eric turned to see Marisol smiling at him. He stood up silently, both of them making their way from the room, shutting the door.

"I figured I'd let you sleep a little while longer." Eric said, but Marisol shrugged it off. "I've got to get going home now, it's getting late." He nodded, knowing she was right.

"Alright, drive safely." He sat, giving her a one armed hug before letting her go. He waited until she was safely in her car before turning and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**Well I think I'm going into some sort of shock writing all of these, constantly hoping some will REVIEW!

Well if I go into shock and stop writing this you know who I'm gunna sue! YOU GUYS!

Lol jk jk, but still PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEE review! I'm starting to become depressed...but I can't...stop...Writing! It's like my wiring short circuited! OH NOES! Lol, oh well! Just remember!

**All I want for Christmas is some new reviews!**

Hehehe...You get the picture..._  
_

**PREVIEW**

_"Oh! Oh! Even better! Mexican Wrestling!" She added, her heart practically audible to my ears._

Hmmm...nah, won't even try to give a hint here! ^^

Tune in next time!

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	10. Girl's Night

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10  
**

_"Girl's Night"_

* * *

"So why don't you just ditch him?" I asked casually.

"Because it's not that easy!" My poor naive friend Kyra complained. "Men are just...urgh!"

I laughed, licking my spoon cleaned of ice cream, some of it dribbled down my lips, but I liked it off myself shortly after. "I know what you mean! Eric always says he'll buy me more ice cream, and you know what? I'm stuck with making my own!"

Kyra sneered. "But he's not your boyfriend! Mine is a total snob and just so happens to conveniently leave between the beginning and ends of each month!" I swear I could hear her tearing out her hair. Poor girl didn't know the little web she herself was spinning all on her own. "And what's so bad about making ice cream?"

I giggled. "About that..." I looked to my frosted toe as it swiveled a coffee can on the floor. "Anyway, how about we go out for tonight? Just us girls."

It'd been a week since I had any medication, my flu was almost cleared. Normally that'd be good, but that means both my medication, and whatever it was keeping hidden, would resurface soon.

Might as well enjoy life while it lasts.

"Sounds like fun, but where to?" She asked.

I shrugged, about to suggest dancing when she gasped really loudly, possibly seeing an add on her TV. "O.M.G! We have to watch wrestling!" Kyra squealed, myself confused and wondering who even said 'O.M.G' anymore. After I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend her excitement, she continued to speak. "Oh! Oh! Even better! Mexican Wrestling!" She added, her heart practically audible to my ears now deaf ears.

"Umm, I mean if that's cool. No biggy or anything...Heheheh..." She said, trying to cover her sudden excitement and failing miserably.

"Nah, it's OK. Besides, I like wrestling." I took another spoonful of ice cream, enjoying my sweet creation that included cookies mashed up with caramel sauce. Kyra was silent for a while. "Really?" She said flatly, almost shocked. You'd think she'd never heard that coming from a girl, or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, a friend got me into it. Actually he works at this place and could probably get us in free." My dear excitable friend jumped for joy and screeched with glee, she sounded like a puppy in a chew toy factory. "Alright! So how about we meet up and shop for a bit, go to watch wrestling, and then go clubbing?" She asked, listing things off quickly. My head spun as I processed all of this.

"Sure, but if I faint, please don't leave me." I added.

"Oh right. Look, if you get sick we could just go home...And watch movies!" I giggled again at her inspiring attitude. On most people it gave me the creeps, but on her it was just...adorable.

"Ok Ok I'm not dying or anything!" The bedroom door opened, and in walked Little Mr. I'll-just-say-I'll-buy-you-ice-cream-but-not-actually-do-it, looking rather tired. "I'll see you at six, alright?" I asked, not moving from where I laid.

"Yeah, see ya!" We both hung up, me taking another big chunk of half melted ice cream from my bowl. Eric looked at me oddly, then walked right up to me. "Eating ice cream first thing? Isn't there an issue with that?" He asked, laughing lightly. "And is that my shirt?"

"Firstly, you said you'd buy some last night, but did you? No! So I had to make my own and woke up with this craving right now, so blah! And yes, this satin-y shirt if very very comfy... so I stole it."

Eric laughed at my conclusion, poking at my chest. "And what's this about you going out?" He asked, teasing like a Big Brother would. I shrugged. "It's not like that. A friend of mine is getting ditched a lot by her boyfriend, so I figured getting her out of the house would be good for her." He nodded, understanding in some way, but something seemed to still be bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and looking Eric straight in the eye. Or at least trying to because he wouldn't look at me. "Eric."

His gaze snapped to mine, but that smile returned, trying to reassure me. "I got to get to work, you sure you'll be OK?" He asked, so I dropped the worry. "Yeah, Kyra may not be a total saint, but she'd never leave me to die." I smiled, giving Eric a reassuring hug.

"Whatever is bothering you, let it be. No good will come from it, just ulcers." He laughed, ruffling my hair before standing up and leaving. As soon as he did, I went back to toe rolling ice cream, and imagining things.

What a way to pass the time.

* * *

Due to the fact that I had been a hermit and hadn't left Eric's apartment in at least several days, I didn't have a speck of cash with me, and wasn't planning on carrying an entire purse. My goal was to fit everything into my leather pockets.

Simple enough really...for me anyways.

Kyra had called again, and told me to dress 'nice'. At first I took her seriously and thought about pulling out some leather boots as well, but then again I knew 'nice' was always her way of saying 'no sweats'.

Ok... So white skinny jeans... Grey knee-high low-heel boots... purple shirt with funky design...leather jacket (of course!) and hair flowing like crazy because I forgot to brush it.

Check to all.

Hey, I got my make up on, I'm happy. Now all I had to do was head down to the Crime Lab and pick up some of my cash in my locker. Most would say that's stupid, but I knew the rats around here, and they knew I'd find them if they took it.

The moment I entered, I was greeted with a nostalgic feeling. A smile forced it's way onto me as I made my way to the lockers. While there, I found Ryan also there, seemingly searching for something.

"Good evening." I greeted, heading to my own locker and entering the code. I opened and I began to search through everything. Ryan gave me a greeting look.

"Hey, what brings you here so late?" I smiled, finding a wad of cash. "Needed some money. A friend needs a night out and I promised her I'd try and make everything nice for one evening. What about you?" I asked, curious. Ryan shrugged, not saying much. "A date."

"Stykes?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Natalia." My brow furrowed as I thought it over. "Really? I thought Eric was dating her." Ryan pursed his lips as he stopped searching for whatever he needed. "See that's what I don't get." He strolled over to me, leaning against the locker. I put my back to the lockers as well, not taking my eyes off him as I raised a brow.

"Aren't you irritated that Eric was dating another woman?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Right then and there, I laughed, really really hard. So hard I sunk to the ground in a laughing fit. My medication was clearly a loss to me now, as my emotions were pouring out as if I were drunk.

"No no! See, me and Eric were just joking around." I giggled, Ryan looking at me worriedly. He offered a hand, and I took it, standing straight. "So you guys haven't been dating?" He asked, surprise written all over his face. I shook my head again. "Never, actually."

Then he gave a look of mock understanding. "Well, I figured Delko wouldn't go this low as to date you."

I snorted. "I'm amazed Natalia would date you either." I said, poking his chest lightly. He looked me in the eye, mockery clearly his motive. "C'mon Fey, you and I both know that the only reason you're not dating anyone is that no one will take you." He teased. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt a bit, poking at my muscular stomach, faking deep thought.

Shrugging, I made sure Ryan had a clear view. "Yeah, the muscles must scare them off." I dropped my shirt, preparing to leave. "Good luck on your date!" I hollered, strolling on out of the building.

* * *

Kyra jumped for joy, unable to focus on shopping as we glided through the stores. I laughed at her as she began to think more and more about the amazingly entertaining show. Her excitement seemed to be rubbing off of me as we both sat down for a drink, myself not able to sit still either.

"So you've got any crushes?" She asked instantly. I felt like I was back in High school, gushing over the latest news with my small ring of slightly trusted friends. A giggle escaped my mouth, but I settled it before my drink came out of my nose.

"Nah, I'm still single." I told her solemnly. She smiled lightly, patting my shoulder.

"Still?" She asked, sounded surprised.

Of course still! I wanted to sneer in her face. The medications, the suicidal thoughts, the behavior, the scar on my hip. It was all a memory so clear I couldn't shake it even now.

"Yup." I said cheerfully, faking it quite nicely I must add. Kyra rolled her eyes. "At least you're not having the same boy troubles!" She cried lightly, becoming smothered by her own confessions.

As Kyra continued to talk, my mind continued to wander further away from reality.

What would it have been like? If I had a boyfriend who loved me, hell, a husband who loved me. What if I had kids? Twin boys and a single girl? What if I had a big house and a fancy car? Would I be able to forget all about my past and finally move on? What if the past never happened? Would I be dead behind a dumpster in no man's land?

"So what do you think?" Kyra asked, raising her wrist to my eye's level. A shiny bracelet sat on it. I smiled at my own thoughts, wishing dreams really could become reality.

"It's beautiful." I said, drowned in my dream of possible futures, ones I knew were less traveled. Was it wrong to dream of these things? Wrong to hope and pray for the best?

"To us." I said, giving a toast to the two of us for living past twenty one and then some.

"To a Simply Beautiful life...and then some."

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**_Whew! We are approaching the finale of the first season guys! YAAAAYYYY!_

_I'd like to remind you guys that I suck at beginnings, but I've been told I can really end things with a BANG! So yeah, nothing to brag about or anything...heheheh..._

_I know this is way shorter, but think of it as a filler for the big cheese to come! Mwahahaha! _

_So yeah, a friend said that this doesn't seem very Ryan X OC-ish, more like an OC floating aimlessly with love. Well it's only the first season and I plan to make at least five, so there's plenty of time for these guys to develop._

_So yeah...I actually changed the ending of this season a bit...in fact it's going to go BANG and then go Awwwwww...and kick off a relationship! What kind? Hmmmmmmm...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! UNLESS YOU REVIEW!  
_

**PREVIEW**

_"I wasn't lying when told Horatio what I said._

_I wasn't going anywhere."__  
_

Tune in next time!

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	11. Nowhere Soon

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11  
**

_"Nowhere Soon"_

* * *

As I walked out of the Police Department, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

How many times had I taken her free walks out for granted? How many times had I thought, 'I'll never be behind bars'?

I flexed her arms and attempted to stretch, to be sure the cuffs weren't a dream, that the police car wasn't waiting for me and rather someone else. Mid way down the steps, I turned and looked back.

Horatio and Eric stood next to each other, Natalia nearby as she watched me be taken away. When my gaze met with Eric, he looked away as if ashamed. Horatio frowned lightly, but for different reasons.

"Get moving." An officer demanded, yanking my upper arm roughly. I entered the cop car, the door slammed behind me. Both Calleigh and Ryan emerged from the PD, both looking either disappointed or hurt, I couldn't tell from this distance.

A single Officer climbed into the front seat, driving off. My head lolled against the window as I watched everything I worked hard to get once again go down the drain.

Why this? Why now?

* * *

**8 Hours Earlier**

* * *

The air was tense in the crime lab.

Not many could tell why either.

Calleigh Duquesne felt as though this morning was a perkier morning than others, thus dawning her bright smile and southern accent to anyone that past. Cooper too had decided today he'd be more lenient and relax while they awaited a new case. Ryan Wolfe began the morning rather the opposite of what he usually did. Normally he'd head to the lounge and grab some coffee before heading off do something else.

But she'd be in there.

Instead he skipped the coffee and stormed in on Cooper, taking a seat next to him as he watched Cooper hesitate at his actions, before mindlessly continue things. The silence continued on for a while, Cooper typing faster and faster with each passing second of Wolfe's endless staring. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and began to open his mouth.

"Coop, I need you to..." Elle began as she walked through the door, only just now looking up at the two men. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Ryan took this chance and literally launched out of his seat, smile gratefully at his 'savior'.

"You needed something Fey?" He questioned.

Elle and Wolfe continued to glare, neither letting up, but Elle had other places to be rather than mindlessly glaring at a fool. Her glare switched to Cooper as she slammed a case file into his chest, Cooper barely caught it before she retracted her balled fist.

"I want you to sort through these. _Now._" Then she spun on her heel and stormed out. Cooper watched her leave, whistling slightly at her temper. "Whew, she's hot, but when she's mad, she's on fire." Ryan rolled her eyes. "She isn't that great Coop." He tried to reason, but Cooper shrugged. "Not your type?"

"Bipolar never was my type." He spat, standing up and launching out of the room.

He had better things to do too.

* * *

"So we've got ourselves a real Bonnie and Clyde then?" Eric asked as he watched the convenience store tapes. An older man and younger woman both robbed it earlier, killing the clerk, making out, then running off with the money.

"Yes and it appears to be that the crimes are escalating." Horatio added, dropping two tapes in front of Eric. "In each tape they do something of higher risk."

"So we need to figure out exactly what they plan to do next." Ryan said, looking at the tape as it re-ran.

"Precisely." Horatio said.

"Eric I want you to make a detailed outline of everything they do through out the video and give it to Elle. Wolfe, you help." He continued before heading out the door. The two men set to work, Eric watching and noting things while Ryan wrote them down. When the first tape was done, Eric had already lost interest.

"So how was your date with Natalia?" Eric asked, trying to act indifferent. Ryan's grip on his pen tightened as he thought about the awful experiences.

"Just great." He replied curtly, shoving the second tape into the player. After that he handed the papers to Eric as he stood up. Eric looked at him, laughing lightly. "You serious?" He asked, staring up at Ryan.

"Look just give them to Fey and tell her to look them over." He said. Eric took them out of surprise and watched as Ryan began to leave. "I thought you two were past this whole arguing thing." He mused, but Ryan never answered.

* * *

"Elle what's wrong?" Eric asked as he nearly past her. His left hand caught around her right bicep, spinning her to face him. "You were acting kind of funny this morning."

She sneered in his face, yanking herself away from him and continued walking. For a moment Eric stood there, stunned to see his friend act so cruel. Not in ten years had she ever done that, and he admitted it was very strange to see. One person came to mind when he saw that. The other one besides Horatio and himself that knew about her disorder.

Ryan entered the ballistics lab, a file in his hands that needed Calleigh's approval. She smiled warmly at his tempered expression, taking the file knowingly. "Rough night?" She asked sweetly, to which Ryan shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh...you, you could say that. Yeah." She laughed lightly, Ryan too couldn't help but chuckled too.

"I heard you took Natalia on a date." She said, striking up more conversation. Ryan pursed his lips, nodding. "How'd it go?" Ryan shrugged again, not sure how to say it. "Well, it would've been great but..."

"What'd you do Wolfe?" Eric demanded as he stormed in, glaring dangerously at Wolfe. The very same man in question look at Eric for a moment, before striding out of the room and down the hall to a secluded area. Eric followed, glancing at Calleigh briefly to say hello before he did so.

"I didn't do anything." Ryan said lowly. Eric didn't buy it for a minute. "Don't lie to me." He demanded.

"Look I took Natalia to the wrestling match, Elle showed up...And she flipped out." Eric balled his fists, trying to keep his temper. "What do you mean flipped out?" His eyes narrowed. Ryan looked to the floor, before back at Delko. He knew explaining it would only make him angry, and right now Ryan wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from taking a few good swings.

"Ask her."

* * *

"Are you taking Ryan's side in this?" Elle screeched, pissed off that Eric would even question her. Then it all set in at what she was doing and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh..Oh my God! Eric, I'm sorry! I-I don't understand why I'm so angry...all the time...!" Eric patted her back as they sat on the bench outside.

"It's OK, the medication left you un-used to mood swings, so you may be bipolar for a while." he said, taking a bite of his muffin. Elle in turn taking a sip off her coffee.

"Anyway, I didn't see Wolfe during the whole wrestling match. I come out of the arena and me and a friend are heading to my car, then Ryan comes out and starts yelling that Natalia's really upset about my behavior." She scratched her jaw, thinking the previous nights events over.

"I ask him what he's talking about and he starts spitting at me about my 'rich daddy' was the only reason I have a badge." Her fists balled just thinking about it. "I almost hit him, but instead me and my friend poured our drinks on him and dove into the car, then drove off before he could stop us."

Eric rubbed her shoulder, hugging her tightly as they enjoyed each others company. There were still things missing that didn't make sense. As much as he believed Elle, he knew Wolfe was usually sensible unless otherwise provoked. So what set him off?

Maybe Natalia would know.

"So how is Natalia?" Elle asked, as if reading his mind. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Sucks that she's going out with Wolfe, huh?" She said knowingly. Eric laughed, ruffling her hair as he stole a bite of her muffin. "Hey!" She giggled, playfully tapping his cheek as he grinned. "Let's not talk about it." He said once he swallowed.

"Talk about what?" Elle grinned, winking once in a very obvious way.

"Exactly." Eric said, standing up from the bench. "Anyway, we better get back to work." He reminded her, before they both scarfed down what was left of their muffins.

Right then Eric's phone buzzed. He flipped it open seeing Valera had paged him. "I gotta go, be sure to look over those papers and give them to H when you're done." He told her, to which she nodded and entered the building. They went their separate ways, Eric planning on heading straight to Valera, when he heard the whisper of his name.

"Eric."

Looking to his right, he saw Natalia almost hiding behind a wall. Wondering what had disturbed her, he walked on closer, but Natalia seemed almost frightened.

"Where's Fey?" For a moment Eric thought it was an actual question, until he saw the fear in her eyes. "Is she nearby?" She asked quickly.

"She just went up stairs. Natalia, what's wrong?" She rubbed her upper arms soothingly, almost calming herself down. She looked to the ground a few times, fidgeting while refusing to make eye contact.

"I-I..." She huffed, trying to coax herself to say it. "I just wanted to make sure you heard the story right. Knowing Ryan he probably left out a lot." Eric watched her carefully. "Go on." He encouraged, then she upset herself again.

"We had a good dinner, and then went to the wrestling thing..." She began to fidget even more. "Elle and this guy sat in front of us. Ryan teased her about something, and she spun around and started to insult back. I-I...I thought it was some sort of banter, like what they've been doing lately..."

"What happened Natalia?" Eric demanded, not liking where this was going. Natalia shook her head, refusing to say more. He lightly clasped her upper arm and forced eye contact. Once she saw those beautiful orbs, Natalia couldn't look away.

"She pulled a gun." She threw out quickly.

Instantly, Eric retracted, he narrowed his eyes as he watched her with a scrutinized look. "And you expect me to believe this?" Natalia looked to the ground.

"I've known Elle for ten years, and not once in ten years have I seen her pull a gun without a life being threatened." He slammed his hand into the wall. She jumped slightly, before ushered herself away.

Making his way to Valera, Eric tried his best to calm down.

"What do you have Valera?" He asked, looking over the sheet Valera handed him. After looking it over once, he re-read it again, just to make sure. "What is this?" He demanded.

"That's the sample off of the epithelial found on the crime scene carpet." She said, giving him a once over. "I ran it four times." She insisted. He nodded, understanding he lack of malcontent. "It's OK." He said quietly as he flipped open his phone.

"H, we've got a new suspect."

* * *

"Are you sure you never stepped foot into that store?" Tripp demanded. I looked at him oddly, still confused.

"No, I've never stepped foot into that store in my life."

Just as I was checking over those tapes, Horatio called me down saying an interrogation needed to be done. The way he worded it I never thought I'd be the one interrogated. Horatio looked at me, not taking his sunglasses off in hopes of perhaps seeming stronger.

"Elle, you know better than anyone that if you don't tell me why your DNA was found at the crime scene that I can't help you." He took off his sunglasses now, and looked at me solemnly. I shook my head, adamant. "And I'm telling you I really don't know."

The door to the interrogation room swung open, Rick Stetler walked in proudly. He had another chance to ruin someone's life and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"Lieutenant Caine, I've been sent to interrogate your suspect." Stetler smiled smugly. Horatio stood between Stetler and me, but I knew what would become of this. I needed to stop it before it happened.

"Horatio, I can handle this." I assured him. He looked at me, almost concerned, but I wouldn't let him take this hit for me. Stetler looked at both of us, Horatio leaving the room. Stetler looked at me, smugly, as he sat down. While he prepared for the best results, I prepared for the worst.

"I've heard quite the tales about you Ms. Fey." Stetler began. "From drug overdose to pulling a gun on a fellow cop." He said, faking enlightenment. My gaze hardened, so he wanted to play hardball? Fine.

"It was not drug overdose. They were prescribed medications from my doctor. And I have never pulled a gun on any cop. Ever." I stated, sitting tall in my chair. Stetler nodded, but it was sarcastic and made my blood boil.

"Right right, so I suppose you're calling Officer Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista liars?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs lightly. My brow furrowed as I tried to refrain from asking inappropriate questions. "Excuse me?" Is all I could come up with. He leaned forward in his chair, smirking lightly.

"According to both Officers, you over reacted during a wrestling match and threatened both of them with a gun. Care to explain?"

My heart skipped a beat as he said this. No, no I'd never be able to explain, because I never even saw them during the match. Clearly something was going wrong right before my very eyes, and I knew who might be lurking in all this mayhem. Said orbs narrowed as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, but that is only an accusation, and if you do not mind I have better things to do than swim in your pool of lies." I spat, briskly walking out of the interrogation room.

On my way to the elevator, dozens of eyes landed on me, most looking away as I stared back, out of fear more than respect I presumed. Both Natalia and Wolfe were walking together, probably talking about the current case. Then Natalia's eyes landed on me and she looked to the floor instead almost instantly. Wolfe looked at me, before swinging an arm around Natalia's shoulders and walking the other way without a single word.

My jaw tightened, my lips pursed. I knew Natalia would never lie about something like this, and Wolfe, albeit, was far more level headed than I first expected. He wouldn't make something so rugged up either. So what did they see? That was something I was adamant to figure out.

With, or without, the help of the Crime Lab.

Once outside, I saw Horatio standing there, seemingly simply enjoying the soft breeze flowing. Taking a deeper breath, I walked past him.

"Elle." Horatio called, and I naturally turned to the one man who I had trusted for so many years, other than Eric. He took off his sunglasses, and smiled grimly. I crossed my arms and walked back towards him. His lips pursed. "Things aren't looking so good." He said blankly. I nodded, quirking my lips a bit.

"Look, just let me go blow off some steam, I'll come back in an hour or so." I said, prepared to turn and make a run for it. He looked concerned, as if I would be leaving and not coming back. Shaking my head, I grinned. "Don't worry H. Something's going down, and I'm not leaving until I know what." He looked down at the ground again, before nodding solemnly.

"One hour."

* * *

The police car hit a bump, awakening me from my stupor. The police department had drifted from my sight, the local jail getting closer by the second. I wasn't lying when told Horatio what I said.

I wasn't going _anywhere_.

Feeling around my back pocket, I felt a piece off paper so I threw it aside, then I felt the tips of two toothpicks. Smirking lightly, I concentrated on picking the cuffs locks. A distinctive click resounded, and silently, I laid down on the seat. Positioning my steel enforced boots facing the window, I kicked as hard as I could once, twice, three times, boom. The glass shattered, by now the cop had realized my intentions and braked the car.

Both he and I jumped out at the same time, but as he came around the front of the vehicle, I ran to the driver's side, the officer followed me. Just as he neared me from the front of the vehicle, I yanked the driver's side door open as quickly as I could and slammed it into his gut. Then I took a swift punch to his head and knocked him off.

Stealing his gun, I threw him back into the car, locked the doors, and ran for it in hopes no one saw me.

I'm not going anywhere until this case is solved.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**

Mwahaha! I'm happy! I've got a 4th review! Thanks sweety, I needed that one! I understand if you can't keep up, work can really blow sometimes. 8D

So anyways, there will be two to four chapters left in this, depending on if I get lost in my own writing or not...Hopefully not because I've got big plans for season 2!

No preview today because we are officially in a suspense driven part! Bwahahaha!

Tune in next time!

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


	12. Like A Picture

**_ENJOY!_**

_(PS: Could someone tell me the true copyright of CSI Miami?)_

* * *

_**Murder's Intention**_

'~'_**  
**_

_"Murder's Intention"-copyright_- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

"CSI Miami"-_copyright_- Alliance Atlantis + CBS Television

* * *

Opening Theme

"_Hallelujah_" - **Paramore

* * *

Season One

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12  
**

_"Like A Picture"_

* * *

Running never seemed like a hassle to me. Six times a week I woke up extra early just so I could squeeze in a run before I went to work.

Then again I never ran over seven miles.

After running for what seemed like an hour, I finally noticed the name of a particular street, the one I was looking for. Diving into the back alley, I dung through the tall grass and garbage feverishly.

A black backpack came into view as it gently brushed my finger tips, and I unzipped it before I began to strip. Instead of my usual comfortable yet sharp attire, I settled for baggy blue jeans, a grey tank top, and a huge black hoodie.

As I laced up some lighter but darker in color hiking boots, a silver convertible came into view, driving down into the alley and stopping beside me. I touched the gun on my hip, ready to run. Kyra jumped out of the driver's seat, cautiously looking around her at all times when she approached me.

"Did you get it?" I asked, impatient for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, look Elle, I really don't want you to do this, but I'll help." She said, handing me a map and a spare gun she had. I smirked, setting myself up, then handing her the black bag filled with all of my previous attire and cell phone. She took it with gloved hands.

"Inside is a key to Eric's apartment. I need you to toss things around there. The instructions are inside." I added, before taking off at a run. My first stop was wherever this map took me, which was hopefully the right place. Another accessory was attached to it, a sheet of paper. Pocketing the paper, I took off at a run to the nearest designated location.

* * *

"Horatio, I don't think Elle is capable of doing this." Eric argued, certain the Elle wouldn't kill someone so heartlessly, or at all for that matter.

Named man fumbled with his sunglasses, still watching where the patrol car had left just twenty minutes ago. He placed them back over his eyes and his hands on his hips.

Horatio knew that something wasn't right, and as much as he believed Boa Vista and Wolfe, he still knew that something just didn't quite sit by the feeling in his gut. He is after all, a well known Officer who took pride in his work.

He could still remember the sixteen year old rag tag child that was heading down the wrong road at a dangerous speed. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened had he not intervened in her life, but part of him still would rather not to think of the grossly possibilities.

"Alright, we'll be there." Wolfe was exiting the building, shutting his cellphone as he did so. He stormed up to Eric and Horatio, Eric not so pleased to see the man who helped imprison his little sister. After Cooper had fixed the tape to show the killer's faces, Elle's popped up on screen. With the epithelials and other DNA they found at the scene, it was a closed case for her.

Yet Eric knew that something wasn't right.

"What is it Wolfe?" Horatio asked, giving Wolfe his full attention. Ryan stopped in front of his boss and colleague.

"The Officer who was escorting Elle to prison was found unconscious. The police car is empty with a shattered window." He said grimly.

For a moment, Eric felt relieved. Elle wasn't in jail yet. Then he realized just how much trouble she was getting herself into. She just kept on digging that grave for herself. When would she stop?

"Then we should check it out." Horatio said lightly. Some how he knew Elle would do this, yet part of him thought she was simply bluffing.

_"I'm not going anywhere." _Her voice echoed.

Not yet at least.

As Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric all checked the car, they searched constantly for some sort of clue. Something that would tell them what happened while to Officer was still unconscious.

As Wolfe checked over the seat that Elle had been in, he reviewed the crime scene out loud.

"Looks like she kicked the window in. There isn't any blood, she probably had some sort of heavy weapon." He summarized. Eric glared at him. "As if she could carry something that heavy without someone seeing it." He spat, making Ryan return the glare. "Try steel enforced shoes." He spat back. Calleigh looked up from the front seats.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"She's stepped on my foot wearing them before." Ryan winced at the memory lightly. Horatio looked over top of Ryan and into the back seat. "Mr. Wolfe. What is that?" He asked. Wolfe looked over to the same place Horatio was looking at, a small white piece of paper jutted out from the seats. Ryan pulled it out, reading it.

"It's just a bunch of numbers." He said, handing it to Horatio.

"Maybe now, but it might be our first clue." He said, looking over the countless numbers. Eric looked to him, curiously. "What do you mean H?" He asked, hoping to get an answer that wasn't in some sort of riddle.

"It means Elle's leaving us a bread crumb trail." Horatio answered before walking off. The three CSI's looked at each other, wondering if their boss' statement was true. If it was, could it mean Elle wasn't guilty in the first place? And if she wasn't...

Did she know who was?

* * *

The hot sun felt even hotter on my covered skin. Why had it not dawned on me that I could very well fry to death before I found who did this?

Brilliant Elle, fucking brilliant.

After a couple of hours of walking towards my destination, I finally arrived. Reasons for walking were simply it was too hot to run, and a person running through the streets attracted more attention than one simply leisurely moving it along.

The once vacant lot was now covered with a newer looking house. If my memory served me correctly, the front door was under surveillance, along with the back. I cursed lightly as I realized the only way in without being discovered was to crawl through a window...on the second floor.

Albeit I was far more grateful for a tree being planted beside the designated window, and hauling my ass up and over wasn't as hard as I thought. When my feet landed on the soft carpeted floor, I paused, waiting for some notice that they had noticed me. Outside there hadn't been any cars, but they had an entire underground garage for those, especially stolen vehicles.

Once I was sure I wasn't thwarted, I ghost walked through the room, through a hallway, and to some stairs. I hesitated, unsure whether to prepare for a shooting or to run. After choosing the first, I cocked my gun quietly, tip-toeing down the stairs. Loud music suddenly blared, and I threw myself against the wall out of instinct, gliding down the stairs.

Peaking my head around a corner, I noticed a single man, DJing to his tunes. As he was really getting into it, I smirked while aiming my gun. Though I didn't fire, I made sure that he wouldn't do anything funny.

He began to back away from the radio, bobbing his head as he went to grab a beer bottle sitting on a nearby table. I went up to the radio, and smacked the power button, ultimately shutting it down.

The man turned to me, looking pissed which converted into shock. I grinned mischievously at him, keeping my gun steadily on eyes narrowed as he raised his hands, as if trying to recall something.

"EJ?" He asked, taking a step back as I took one forward.

"You've still got a good memory, neh Dave?" I sneered, walking up to him. He backed into a post, I closed the gap and glared up to the taller man. "Still a coward I see."

"Whoa whoa!" He said as the barrel tapped his shoulder roughly. I shrugged, squishing him between the gun and thin steel poll. "Easy EJ." He insisted, but my temper flared at the old nickname. Even more so when he basically told me to calm down.

"I'm done with easy. Now tell me what's going on." I demanded, holding my eye contact with the unsteady guy.

"Alright, look, look this isn't apart of my doing, OK?" He insisted again, giving a devious smile. "Besides, the way I remember you, you were a lot more fun." He said, putting a hand on my hip. Cocking an eyebrow, I found this to be the best time to search his pockets. Smiling, I lead his hand to my ass cheek, my other hand placing the gun on a desk out of his reach before it set to work searching his pockets.

He was so distracted, that when his lips met mine, I knew he thought I was serious. I lifted his other hand off my other hip, and raised it above his head. A distinct 'click' resounded, and he paused, still not catching on.

"Always knew you liked that whole bondage thing." He mused, but as I held the keys up and backed away, he realized he'd been played. Quite pathetically another sneer, I shrugged. "Maybe, but you'll never get the far." I insisted this time, flipping open a phone I found in his pocket.

"Hey hey! Give that back!" He demanded, trying to reach me, but his one cuffed hand kept him out of reach. Grabbing my gun, I replaced it in my holster, before searching through his memory card.

"I'm guessing you like Mexican Wrestling?" I said crudely, showing a picture of Dave looking half drunk. The next picture made me understand what Boa Vista and Wolfe were talking about.

A girl was the center of the photo, with long blond hair with brown accents, tanned skin, honey brown eyes, and soft pink lips. The only difference was she looked less shapely and athletic than I did, and I had wavy blond hair, not straight hair.

My exact twin.

"Who's this?" I demanded. Dave looked to the ground, not answering me. Raising the gun, I glared furiously. "You will tell me who this is NOW." I spat harshly.

"Go ahead." He spat back. "Carbano will kill me before you even find her anyways." He seemed confident that I wouldn't.

"This coming from the man who claimed he could make me scream first," I chuckled lightly, biting my lip playfully. "I like my odds."

His phone vibrated in my hand, a message had just been received. Curious, I looked at the ID. Selene De Juan came up as the ID, and if that wasn't enough, the picture of my twin came up as well.

"You may not have to." I said, reading the text.

_Where are you Babe?_

_Looking for you. _I replied back, hurrying to leave. I found car keys on the table, and with a devious grin, I entered to below ground garage. An electric blue modern looking motorcycle sat in the middle, a silver helmet dangling off the side. I chose my ride, speeding out of the house before anyone could enter and shoot me.

As I neared a red light, the vibration in my pocket went off again. Flipping it out quickly, I decided that I wouldn't need the map anymore.

_I'm at the Bank on the corner of 4th and 3rd corridor, Joany and I are gunna rob it in 5.  
_

_I'll pick you up._

_

* * *

_"You paged me Coop?" Calleigh asked as she entered the lab. Coop nodded, rerunning the tape. "Tell me if you see what I see." He said. Calleigh watched, not seeing anything different than before.

"Look again...now! Did you see that?" He asked frantically.

"A glitch in the tape. This means it's been tampered with." Calleigh smiled to him. "Thanks Coop, you may have found something important." She said, walking out.

On her way through the lab she encountered Eric. He had been working on that piece of paper left by Elle, trying to figure out what it was. "Any luck?" She asked as she neared him. He shrugged. "Depends on whether it's luck or not." He said quizzically.

"Excuse me?" She asked. He flashed a UV light onto the paper, which read 'Numbers to letters!' in Elle's writing. "I did as it asked, and it read out as Kyra Siic."

Said girl was later brought in for questioning, but she was nervous. Sure Elle had written exactly what to do, but she couldn't help but feel she would find a rediculous way to screw it all over.

"Ms. Sick." Ryan began.

"It's pronounced 'cease'." Kyra cut off him, hoping to seem bold rather than stupid. Ryan nodded, continuing on at Calleigh's cue. "We've reason to believe that you've something to do in an investigation involving Elle Fey." Calleigh laid out a picture of Elle on the table, hoping Kyra would remember her.

Kyra recited her lines in her head. 'Just play innocent, but don't lie!' Elle's instructions were clear...so she hoped.

"Elle? Why would you want her?" She asked, faking confusion. Ryan leaned forward on the table. "She's wanted for assault on three different cops, and three different murders." Calleigh thought back to the tape, but she decided not to say anything yet. Perhaps Kyra was the one who framed her?

Kyra was on a roll as she played her part. She looked up at the two, ultimately seeming defeated. "But...but she can't! I-I've known her for so long!" She cried, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Where were you last night Ms. Siic?" Calleigh asked.

"At a wrestling tournament. I was with Elle the entire time!" She spat out fearfully, deep down Kyra hopped her acting was up to par. She was oh so tempted to laugh, but even if there was a camera rolling, she was still acting. Ryan's brow arched as he tried to make sense of what she said. "Calleigh, can I speak with you outside?" He asked, to which she nodded and they both left briefly.

Kyra felt herself shake. What had she done wrong? Nothing that she could think of, but she knew she had to come back with a bang or they'd shovel her aside.

Ryan and Calleigh both stood outside the interrogation room, both mildly stunned.

"When Elle harassed Natalia and I she was with a male. She could be lying." Ryan said adamantly. Calleigh shook her head. "Cooper looked at the tapes again. All of them were edited at some point in time."

It then dawned on Ryan that he had made a huge mistake. One he knew he'd pay for at some time or another.

"Someone's trying to frame Elle." The two sat back down in the interrogation room, Kyra now settled slightly.

"Ms. Siic, would you happen to know Elle's where abouts?" Calleigh asked. Kyra shrugged stiffly, sniffling lightly. "When we talked earlier today, she said she was at a guy named Eric's apartment. There were loud sounds, but it was more like searching through channels kind of noise."

Ryan looked to Calleigh. "We've got to get to Eric's apartment." The two knew their job had to be done, properly, so that their favorite Profiler would be back in their ranks sooner than later.

* * *

Ending Theme

"_Water_" - **Brad Paisley

* * *

**

Yawwwwn...I've got nothing to say, I'm too lazy and tired to comment...No review...goodnight...

Oh yeah, I'm not posting for a whole week now...probably. Basketball's starting up and I've got to get my lazy ass in shape...so yeah...Night...zzzzz...

* * *

_"Bai Bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_

(_Lol I could make a living of this..._)


End file.
